The Second Galactik Cup
by Tobelius
Summary: Can the Snow Kids hold onto their title? With new players, new drama and new opponents, it isn't going to be easy!
1. Chapter 1

"Last year the, previously unheard of, Snow Kids shocked the galaxy by storming through the galactic tournament and securing the cup over favourites, the lightnings! Let's look at their highlights…" The fake tanned, peroxide blonde presenter smiled as the view screen behind her showed some of the Snow Kids matches, D'Jok scoring a curling shot, Rocket scoring from a free kick, Ahito saving a cannonball shot.

"Turn that off, Micro-Ice," groaned Thran, "I've never known someone enjoy watching themselves as much as you."

"How can you blame me?" Laughed the small dark haired boy, "I'm just so talented!"

Thran switched the TV off and then chucked the remote at Mirco-Ice, clunking him around the head.

It was one year since the end of the last Galactik Football Cup and the Snow-kids were preparing once more for the tournament. The others had gone off on expensive holidays around the galaxy but Ahito, Thran and Micro-Ice had just stayed put.

They were sitting in the luxury suite of the biggest hotel in Akillian, in the comfiest leather sofas money could buy, in front of an enormous wide screen TV. Ahito had crashed out on one of the beds, leaving Micro-Ice and Thran to entertain themselves.

"Thran, face it, we're huge stars now!" Grinned Micro-Ice, grabbing a drink from the mini bar.

"Well not so much us," sighed Thran, reclining further back in his seat.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Micro-Ice confused.

To answer him, Thran flicked on the TV. There on screen was an advert for Akillian shampoo and, as usual, Akillian's favourite power couple were at centre stage.

"It makes my hair feel so silky smooth!" Smiled the beautiful brunette, her long hair impossibly shiny. Beside her stood a muscular man with vibrant red hair.

"Hey don't hog it all!" He laughed, grabbing the bottle off his girlfriend and running off with it.

"Mei and D'Jok, I don't think I've turned on the TV _without _seeing them recently," remarked Micro-Ice.

"Yes, but it still seems like ages since we last saw them," replied Thran, "but I hear they're coming back tomorrow!"

"Of course they are!" grinned Micro-Ice, "after all the season starts soon and we all need to get training if we want to the cup again!"

Micro-Ice jumped to his feet and pretended to head a ball into an imaginary goal, running around the room hooting happily, "And the crowd goes wild! Micro-Ice is unstoppable!"

"Hey, Micro-Ice…" Called a sleepy voice from the other room, "would you mind being unstoppable in another room?"

* * *

Aarch pressed the end call button with a sigh, the little hologram of a Ryker diplomat disappeared.

"So has it been booked?" Asked Clamp, absent-mindedly twisting a screw driver in his hands.

"Yes, the quad cup is scheduled in one weeks time, I just hope that the Snow Kids will be ready," replied Aarch. He looked tense, worried.

"The Snow Kids will be fine," said a thick, familiar accent from through the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, brown haired women with dark, rimless glasses.

"Dame Simbai!" Laughed Aarch, pulling the tall women into a hug.

"Greetings Arch," she smiled, taking in the huge man's form after so long apart. The two of them looked into each others eyes, the swirls and tints of each others irises so very familiar.

"Sorry to tear the two of you apart," chuckled Clamp, "but all the kids are waiting in the lobby."

* * *

Aarch, Clamp and Simbai stepped through the sliding doors into the lobby to find all seven of the snow kids waiting for them.

D'Jok and Mei stood at the front, D'Jok's arm around Mei's waist, both of them smiling each other a secret smile. Aarch could see that the time away from playing had only brought D'Jok and Mei even closer.

Beside them stood Micro-Ice, grinning stupidly, happy to be amongst friends again.

Behind the small striker stood Thran and Ahito, the two Chinese brothers. Ahito had dozed off leaning against Thran, who was holding him up, whilst trying to listen to Aarch.

At the back, stood Tia and Rocket. Unlike D'Jok and Mei they weren't all over each other. In fact, it would be impossible for anyone to realise that the two of them were together, except for Tia's hand tucked deep inside the front pocket of Rocket's hoodie.

"Welcome back Snow kids!" Roared Aarch and all the snow kids burst into applause, grinning toothily.

"Well last time, we proved we were the best!"

"You're damn right we did!" Hollered Micro-Ice.

"Thank you for that Micro-Ice," laughed Aarch, "but winning it twice in a row is even harder!"

"Don't worry we'll manage it!" Grinned D'Jok.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Growled Aarch, "no team in the history of Galactik football has ever held the cup!"

Suddenly the team didn't seem quite as sure as they had been before.

"Now then, it's time for the tryouts," smiled Aarch.

"TRYOUTS!" Cried the entire team.

"What you didn't think I'd just let you in the team for nothing?" Replied Aarch, stepping backwards and holding out his arm to the sliding doors he had just come through. The doors slid opened to let through twenty or so teenagers and Thran instantly realised who they were.

"You mean, you've got NEW players!" Gasped Thran.

**Note: This is NOT going to follow the plot line of the second season!**

**Hope you enjoyed, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it," muttered Mei, "we work so hard to win and now we have to do try-outs just to stay in the team!"

"Chill out honey," soothed D'Jok, "you know you're going to be fine."

"Alright, next into the holo-trainers, Numbers 1, 8, 14 and 23! Goalkeeper training!" Announced Aarch. Ahito rose to his feet, wiping the sleep from his eyes but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar orange haired girl.

"Yuki?" He gasped.

"I'm guessing from your shocked expression that Thran forgot to tell you that I was coming down!" She giggled.

"But…you…you…are…goalkeeper?" he stammered.

"Ahito, hurry up and get in the holo-trainer!" barked Aarch. Ahito scrambled into the holo-trainer behind Yuki and the other two potential goalies.

A few moments later, Ahito was standing in the goal, readying himself for a barrage of footballs. Ahito sprang into action, darting in front of each ball and hitting it away from the goal. He slid across the ground to keep out a low shot and then leapt into the air to punch a shot over the goal.

"Nice work Ahito, 10/10 shots kept out!" congratulated Aarch in Ahito's ear. "Next up, Yuki!" Yuki skipped past Ahito and took his place in goal. She lowered into a defensive stance, her eyes locked on the incoming balls.

For once Ahito, did not feel even slightly sleepy, his eyes locked on his lithe cousin as she sprinted up and down the goal, knocking away shots left and right. She high kicked a ball clear off the pitch and cart wheeled to hit another away.

Suddenly a spin ball shot towards the upper left hand corner, Yuki only just noticed it at the last moment. She leapt into the air, arms outstretched, like a dart. But she was too late, the ball slipping between her fingers and hitting the back of the net.

She dropped to the floor, skidding across the synthetic grass. She lay still and just let the last ball fly into the open goal. Yuki got grumpily to her feet, ignoring Ahito's words of encouragement.

"Good try Yuki, 8 out of 10 saved! Next!"

* * *

Mei glared angrily at all the "new" tryouts. "They don't stand a chance of taking my place," she muttered under her breath. Beside her Thran was stretching his legs, it was obvious that he wasn't so sure that his place was granted.

"Defender candidates, here's the deal! Stop the attackers!" A whirring sound echoed around the pitch as almost a hundred clones appeared, each one with a ball at their feet.

All eight candidates sprang into action, hurling themselves at the clones. Mei slid two out in one tackle and then kicked a ball out from another. Thran glowed blue as he used the breath, he sprinted at super fast speed towards the clones, tackling three and then spinning into another.

Mei swore under her breath as she saw a tall blonde girl take out another clone, "she is not taking my place!" Mei growled. She clenched her fists as she used the breath, blue energy swirling around her slender figure. Mei sprinted towards a cluster of clones heading for the goal. She dropped and spun a low kick, taking out two clones at once, then flipping over another one. She showed off her impressive skill as she tackled a third, a fourth, a fifth opponent. She began to head towards another but she was stopped as a huge, black guy took him out instead.

She shot him a dirty look and he returned a knowing smile that put Mei slightly on edge. She spun around to discover the last of the clones disappearing in front of Thran.

"Ok, that's it!" Grinned Aarch. Beside him Clamp was tallying the scores of each player. "Alright next up, passing exercise!"

* * *

Rocket gave a Tia a little kiss on the cheek as they prepared for their midfield training. Beside them other players prepared for whatever was coming up.

"Here's your test!" Announced Aarch. Footballs appeared before each of the players feet. "You need to hit the balls into the hole at the other side!"

Tia squinted as she looked to the edge of the pitch, she could see a tiny black circle, the perfect size of a football. No room for error.

Rocket kicked first. The ball, at first, looked as though it was going the wrong way, but moments later curled back round, slotting perfectly into the hole.

Tia bit her lip nervously, she couldn't imagine her life without the snow kids, she couldn't mess this up. She watched as player after player kicked. One player, a tall dark skinned kid with spiky hair managed to hit it perfectly, most of the others failed.

Tia stepped towards the ball. It was her turn, she had to succeed. She concentrated hard and began to feel a build up of energy around her. Rocket smiled as he saw Tia staring at the ball, the breath swirling around her. Her blond hair ruffling from the force.

She ran towards the ball and kicked it with all her power. The ball raced towards the hole on the other side, blue energy flying out behind it. The ball smashed into the hole, curling round the lip. It teetered on the edge and then ever so slowly, dropped out onto the pitch floor.

Tia stood, mouth slightly agape, her arms hanging limp. Had she just lost everything?

Rocket pulled her into a hug, he could see that she was seriously upset. Rocket kissed the top of her head affectionately and she cried a little into his jersey.

"You're being stupid," he insisted, "Aarch knows how good you are and there's no way he's dropping you."

The other players were giving Tia and Rocket strange looks, after all most of them had missed it, but they weren't taking it that hard.

"I know Rocket, I know," whispered Tia, "I just couldn't bear to lose this team."

* * *

"Well well Micro-Ice, let's see if you're as good as I am then!" Laughed D'Jok, dribbling past Micro-Ice as he waited in the line of attackers.

D'Jok sprinted down the field towards the goal. Ahead of him clone defenders began to move in and a clone goalie watched his movements carefully. D'Jok span past the first defender and as the second ran at him he stopped the ball and went the other way, shaking the defender off.

D'Jok headed towards goal and booted the ball into the upper right hand corner. The goalie didn't stand a chance.

Micro-Ice cheered as D'Jok headed back to the line, Micro-Ice was grinning but D'Jok seemed to look troubled. "What's the matter dude?" asked Micro-Ice.

"The breath." he said slowly, "I wanted to use the breath, but… I… couldn't…"

"You're just rusty is all!" Laughed Micro-Ice, taking his place at the half way line. Micro-Ice sprinted off down the pitch towards the defenders. He rolled the ball onto his foot and spun in a pirouette round the first defender. Then he kicked the ball up high over the second defender.

Micro-Ice used the breath as he leapt into the air. He spun in a backflip motion and kicked the ball down hard into the goalkeeper. The keeper was blasted apart by the strength of the kick.

"Well, there's no problem with my flux!" Grinned Micro-Ice as he headed back towards D'Jok. "Were you impressed honey?" he asked to a nearby girl. The girl had long blond hair, that was partly dreadlocked, her ear was covered in metal and there was a ring through her lip. She gave Micro-Ice a look as if he was something nasty she had just stepped in.

"Rose, you're next!" Announced Aarch. The dread locked girl stepped away from Micro-Ice turning her attention to the ball in front of her. She began to dribble up the field, her legs beginning to move faster and faster. She shoulder barged her way through the first defender and then blasted the ball through the legs of the next one. Leapfrogging over the clones back she punted the ball towards the goal. It succeeded, thwacking the back of the net with powerful force.

"Wow, you're pretty good," conceded Micro-Ice.

"I know." She replied with a dirty grin.

* * *

"Ok, that's the end of all the try outs, we've made our decisions." Said Aarch, beside him Clamp and Dame Simbai surveyed the miserable faces of the hopeful players.

"First in, is… Rocket!" No surprises there. The captain of the Snow Kids got to his feet, letting go off Tia's hand and strode over to stand with Aarch.

"And… D'Jok!" D'Jok grinned as jumped to his feet and hurried over to Rocket. Still, however, in the back of his mind, all he could think of was not being able to use the breath.

"And… Ahito!" Everyone clapped, but no one moved up to the front. Thran punched the sleeping Ahito hard.

"Wha…" mumbled Ahito sleepily.

"You're in you big dummy!" Chuckled Thran, although secretly he was annoyed that he still hadn't been picked. Ahito rose groggily to his feet and stumbled over to the others, where he lent against Rocket's shoulder and yawned loudly.

Thran looked over to Yuki, who was looking sad. It was obvious that she was less than happy that a goalkeeper had already been picked.

"And… Mei!" Mei got slowly to her feet, her long dark hair swaying behind her. She strode over to the others and pulled D'Jok into a long kiss. Then she turned and looked to all the new players, smirking that she was through.

"And…Rose!" There was silence. All the Snow Kids shot each other shocked glances. Rose walked slowly up to stand with the others. They all gave her cold looks.

"If she's through, then who's out?" muttered Micro-Ice.

"No please…" whispered Tia.

"Next…" continued Aarch, seemingly unaware of the awkward silence in the room. "Thran!" Thran let out a sigh of his relief and hurried over to the others. But he was still painfully aware that there were two snow kids left and only place left on the team.

"Finally…" Started Aarch, everyone in the room was paying their absolute, undivided attention to him. Who was going to take the last place?

"Tia!" Tia rose quickly to her feet, practically sprinting into Rocket's arms. But the rest of the snow kids found it hard to be happy for Tia when Micro-Ice was sitting, stunned in the front row.

"Micro-Ice…" Sighed Aarch.

"NO!" Roared Micro-Ice, jumping to his feet. "How can you take me all the way to the Galactik cup and then drop me next season like I'm worthless!"

"Are you quite done?" he said sternly.

"Yeh, that's about it," spat Micro-Ice callously, storming off towards the exit.

"Where are you going Micro-Ice?" Asked a voice from behind him.

"I'm off the team, you don't expect me to hang around and wash jerseys do you!"

"Micro-Ice you're not off the team!" Cried Aarch. The whole room looked to him incredulously. "I'm not _only _choosing seven players, a team needs subs you know!"

"But…then…why…didn't you…?" Spluttered Micro-Ice.

"Why didn't I tell you that earlier?" finished Aarch, "and miss that hissy fit? Not on your life!" Micro-Ice couldn't help but laugh as he hurried over to hug his old team mates. He looked to Rose and she gave him a withering look in return. It was clear that there was someone who wasn't happy about Micro-Ice's addition.

"Also through… Mark!" Continued Aarch, as though nothing had happened. The tall dark, skinned mid fielder got to his feet and Rocket recognized him as the only other player to succeed in the midfield task. Mark gave them a small nod, but it was obvious that he was a little nervous around his new "team".

"And… Derek!" The huge black man rose slowly to his feet, shooting the snow kids a cold look. He strolled over to stand with the others, folding his arms and glaring at the others. Mei glared right back, angry that Aarch had selected another defender.

"Finally… Yuki!" Yuki jumped to her feet cheering loudly. She sprinted across to Thran and Ahito pulling them into a crippling hug.

Aarch thanked the other try outs and asked them to leave. Then he turned to his new team of eleven players.

"So, I think it's time to suit up and get in the holo-trainer then!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright team, here's the plan for today!" Announced Aarch. The whole team was sitting in front of him on two benches. To Aarch's right sat all the original Snow kids and Yuki to his left the other new players; Derek, Mark and Rose. They might have become a team but that didn't mean they'd become friends overnight.

"I want to take two offensive teams and see how well they gel together. After all the Quad cup's happening in a couple of days and I'm still choosing team formations."

"The Quad cup, sir?" Asked Mark.

"The Quad cup is a small tournament that is held at the Cyclops' planet every year. Four teams perform in a round robin tournament. It's only a small tournament but it's good practice for the Galactik cup. This year the teams playing are; the Shadows, us, the Cyclops and the Rykers.

"Now then," continued Clamp. "We also want to test out defensive teams and goalkeepers, so all of you need to get in the holo-trainer."

"Remember, so close to the Galactik cup, you don't want to injure yourself, so go easy," remarked Dame Simbai.

"The eleven snow kids stepped into the large square inset in the middle of the floor. Clamp pressed a button on his computer and a large dark square build up around the snow kids obscuring them from view.

Inside, Mark grinned as he saw the pitch appear. He still couldn't get over how incredible the holo-trainer was.

"Ok, first up, Ahito in goal, Yuki you stay back for a bit," Yuki nodded and walked over to the edge of the pitch where she settled herself on the grass. Ahito hurried into goal, looking forward to a chance to play some football.

"Mei, Derek and Thran, you three get in defence." Mei and Thran went and stood in their usual defensive positions, both of them looked to Derek who seemed a tad confused as to where to go.

"Hurry up newbie!" growled Mei, watching the huge man dither in the penalty box. Derek shot Mei a cold glare and went to stand at the centre of the penalty box.

"Now, offensive teams, Team 1: Micro-Ice, Rose, Rocket, Team 2: D'Jok, Tia, Mark. Ok, Team 1, get ready."

Rocket went to the halfway line and waited for the ball to materialize at his feet. Micro-Ice shot Rose a cheeky grin but she merely returned a withering stare, before locking her gaze on the goal in front of her.

"Ok, start!" Yelled Aarch.

Rocket hoofed the ball downfield to Micro-Ice, who bounced the ball of his chest. Micro-Ice dribbled down the pitch, spinning effortlessly past Thran. He saw from the corner of his eye Rose hurrying behind him and took his opportunity to show off. Kicking the ball into the air, he caught it on his back and then rolled it up onto his head. Then with a twist he caught it behind him on the sole of his shoe.

Micro-Ice was preparing to shoot when Derek ploughed into him, taking the ball and throwing him to the floor.

"Nice tackle Derek!" Said Aarch, watching their progress through his computer, "Micro-Ice stop messing around and score!"

Rose groaned as she watched Micro-Ice hit the floor. She sped off after Derek who was preparing to kick the ball off the pitch. She slid across in front of him, sliding the ball out from beneath his feet.

Rose then jumped up and began to sprint towards the goal with the ball at her feet. She kicked the ball high into the air above Thran and slipped past him.

Up ahead she saw Mei prepare to tackle. Rose stopped the ball instantly and went the opposite way, leaving Mei to slide into thin air. Mei slammed the floor angrily, she didn't like this new girl.

Rose was left with just her and Ahito, she pulled her foot back and punted it at the goal. Ahito was ready though. He darted towards the ball, the breath swirling around him, then he smashed the ball with the side of his hand sending it spinning away from goal and away from danger. Rose shook her head angrily and then turned and hurried off after the ball.

"Nice shot Rose, good save Ahito!" Cried Aarch.

"Micro-Ice, heads!" Yelled Rocket as he passed the ball expertly to the small striker. Micro-Ice took it once more on his chest, determined to score this time.

Micro-Ice could see the breath swirling around him and he could feel the power it gave him. Mei and Thran ran at him, blocking his attack. Micro-Ice turned his back to the two defenders, stopping the ball in front of him. He wondered what he could do to impress Rose.

Micro-Ice kicked the ball with the back of his foot, hard. It raced through the middle of Mei and Thran, shot through Derek's legs and took Ahito completely off guard, finally stopping in the back of the net.

"That's what we like to see Micro-Ice!" Laughed Aarch.

"Fluke…" hissed Rose, strolling past Micro-Ice without even looking at him, her dreadlocked hair swaying behind her.

"Alright team 2, up you come! Yuki you swap into goal." Yuki nodded, she high-fived Ahito as she stepped into the goal.

The defence took their positions, all of them looked annoyed after having been beaten by Micro-Ice so easily.

Tia, D'Jok and Mark took their places by the halfway line, waiting for the ball to appear. The ball wafted into view, right in front of Mark. Mark kicked the ball in front of him and began to run up field, to his right was Tia, to his left; D'Jok.

Derek ran at him, concentration blatant on his face. Mark ran until he was inches from Derek and then, at the last moment, threw the ball to his right with the outside of his foot.

Tia hurried on. Thran slid at her but she jumped over him and passed it way across field to D'Jok. D'Jok took the ball expertly and raced towards goal, Mei sprinted towards him.

D'Jok and Mei might have been going out, but they never went easy on each other during training. Mei slid towards D'Jok, but he hopped over her, the ball clasped between his feet.

D'Jok now only had Yuki in his way of the goal. D'Jok kicked the ball hard, insanely fast towards the upper left hand corner. But not fast enough. Yuki leapt across the goal, catching the ball and hugging it to her chest.

Mei sat on the floor, breathing heavily. She held out her hand to D'Jok, asking him to help her up. But he ignored her, walking past deep in thought. Mei got grumpily to her feet, watching the redhead run back to halfway.

Yuki kicked the ball far away from goal. D'Jok took it on his chest and began his advance on goal once more. Derek sprinted at him but D'Jok was ready, spinning past him. Thran and Mei both began to use the breath as they rocketed towards the incoming attack.

"Pass, D'Jok!" Cried Tia, but he was ignoring them.

D'Jok barged past Thran and left Mei trailing behind him. Yuki saw him coming and dropped into a defensive stance, preparing for his shot. D'Jok punted the ball towards goal with all his force, but still no breath. Yuki just managed to connect with the ball, sending it up high into the air.

Tia saw her chance and launched into the air, assisted with plenty of blue flux. Tia performed an elegant, acrobatic back flip, sending the ball crashing into the back of the net. Yuki didn't stand a chance.

"Great goal Tia!" Chuckled Aarch.

But D'Jok wasn't happy. All the other Snow Kids were using the breath, why couldn't he find his?

A bit later the Snow Kids left the holo trainer feeling exhausted.

"A great days training team! Get a goods night sleep, tomorrow we head to the Cyclops' planet for the quad cup!" Announced Aarch.

The kids dispersed, Tia and Rocket hand in hand. Ahito, leaning heavily on an exhausted Thran. Micro-Ice following an uninterested Rose. Derek skulking off, not talking to anyone. Yuki and Mark, laughing about how cool it was to have got into the actual Akillian team. That left only Mei and D'Jok.

"Honey?" Asked Mei softly, "what's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about," D'Jok said bluntly.

"But…" Mei attempted, however D'Jok cut across her,

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"oh…" said Mei sadly, "ok… good night…"

D'Jok stomped out, leaving Mei standing alone in the training room. But she wasn't completely alone, someone watched as tears began to spill from her eyes.

**Hope you liked it!**

**And everyone reading, consider writing your own GF fic, there are sooooo few out there!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is the Cyclops' planet." Remarked Mark, looking around at the swampy landscape, "its…nice?" he questioned jokingly.

"Who cares what the planet's like? So long as we win this little cup thingy," grinned Micro-Ice.

"I'm looking forward to a good match," agreed Rocket, he walked over to a nearby wall where the match timetable was pinned.

"We're up against the Rykers first," said Rocket.

"Wow… the Rykers…" shivered Micro-Ice. Rose raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't look at me like that!" Cried Micro-Ice, "trust me, they're scary!"

"Apparently the Shadows have already beaten the Cyclops today," said Derek, with a small smile.

"That means they're already going to have 3 points," said Tia, "we're going to have work hard."

* * *

All eleven Snow Kids were sitting in the locker room, waiting for Aarch to announce who was playing in the Ryker game.

"Today is a test," said Aarch slowly. The Snow Kids looked to him, slightly confused. "What I mean is. This tournament is a chance for me to test all of you and see how you work today. Try your hardest, I'd like to take a trophy home!"

"Will do coach!" Grinned Mark.

"Alright here's the formation for the Ryker's game. In goal: Ahito."

Ahito nodded happily and then slowly drifted off to sleep, Yuki smiled a weak smile, but it was clear that she was annoyed she wasn't going to be in the first match.

"In defence: Mei and Derek."

Mei turned to D'Jok, who gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Mei and D'Jok had put the previous unpleasantness behind them, but D'Jok's cruelty was still in the back of Mei's mind. Derek shot Thran a smug smile and he glowered back.

"In Midfield: Mark and Tia."

"Sir?" Asked Rocket, unable to believe that he hadn't been chosen.

"Rocket, these teams are NOT my choice for the Galactik Cup, I just want to see how Mark and Tia work together. Now in attack: Micro-Ice and D'Jok."

Micro-Ice and D'Jok high-fived, laughing happily but Rose sat silently.

"Now those of you, who haven't been picked, don't worry. You're going to be in later matches in this tournament."

"Aarch, it's time to start the match," Said Clamp, clearly eager to get the players on the field.

"Thank you Clamp. Alright, team, go get 'em!" The seven chosen ones hurried out into the player's podium, leaving Rocket, Thran, Rose and Yuki to watch the match on TV.

The seven Snow Kids piled into the podium and felt the rush as it lifted them up into the air and out into the stadium.

"Wow, this is so cool," gasped Mark.

"You're going to have get used to it," smiled Tia.

The crowd was cheering like crazy for the current holders of the Galactik Cup. The players stepped out of the podium onto the pitch. Mark couldn't help but gaze around at the stands and the enormous pitch, floating in mid space. Derek, however, seemed unphased by it, as though he'd done it all before.

Tia glanced at her fellow players and then looked forwards to the opposing team.

The Rykers were intimidating opponents. Metallic faces with huge staring, red eyes. Each one more than six foot tall and 160 kilos of pure muscle. Their captain and goalkeeper, Kernor, wore black and knew the Snow Kids all too well, after being knocked out of the tournament by them last time. Kernor fixed Tia with a steely gaze before ambling over to her place in goal.

D'Jok went and stood in his usual place, right in front of where the ball would shoot up. A Ryker stood opposite, peering at him with its cruel, sharp face.

Suddenly the ball was launched into the air, the timer began to count above them. D'Jok jumped into the air, however, without the breath, he couldn't get high enough and fell back down to the floor. The Ryker took the ball and began to head up towards the Snow Kids goal.

"Get up D'Jok!" Cried Aarch.

"Strange, he didn't use the breath," said Dame Simbai slowly.

"Come on Snow Kids, you can do it!" Cried Rocket. Thran, Rose and Yuki watched as three Rykers began to advance on the Snow Kids half.

Mark ran at the Ryker with the ball, but she let out an eerie cackle and he fell to the floor, clutching his ears.

"Mark, don't get overwhelmed!" Barked Aarch.

The Ryker ran past Mark and headed into the penalty box. Mei slid towards her, but the Ryker span out of the way. The Ryker shot powerfully at the goal, yellow streaks flying off the ball.

Ahito used the breath as he leapt at the ball. He caught it in mid air and flipped up high landing on the crossbar of the goal.

"Nice one Ahito!" Yelled Thran in the changing room.

Ahito kicked the ball up field. Mark caught it on his chest and continued onwards. He sprinted up the pitch, dodging two Ryker defenders. As a third came at him, he booted the ball to the left. Micro-Ice latched onto the ball and continued towards the goal. He was about to shoot, when a defender barged into him, throwing him to the floor.

"Foul!" Moaned Micro-Ice, but no one was listening.

The Ryker streaked back up the pitch, flying past Tia and D'Jok who attempted to stop her. Derek ran at the incoming Ryker but she passed out to another Ryker on the left wing. Mei used the breath and sprinted towards the Ryker on the ball.

But the attacker booted the ball straight at her!

Mei was thrown to the floor by the force. She curled up on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Mei!" Gasped Aarch.

The Ryker didn't think twice. The ball had rolled back to her, she took the shot. Ahito, concerned about Mei, didn't see the shot coming until too late. The ball dissolved.

1-0 to the Rykers!

D'Jok sprinted down the pitch towards Mei. He skidded to his knees in front of her.

"Mei? Are you alright?" Asked D'Jok, looking fearful.

"I'm…ok," she wheezed, getting slowly to her feet, "just winded…"

"How is she Simbai?" Asked Aarch.

"She's alright, she can keep playing."

The ball burst from the floor once more, but this time Tia took D'Jok's place. She leapt into the air, blue flux spinning around her, the opposing Ryker did as well. Both of them kicked the ball mid air, blue and yellow flux smashing together. An explosion echoed around the pitch and Tia and the Ryker both fell to the floor.

"Tia!" Gasped Rocket from the locker room.

"Don't worry she's alright," said Rose reassuringly. Rocket was surprised. Rose hadn't ever spoken to him before.

Mark was on the ball again, heading quickly up field. He passed to Micro-Ice who bounced the ball off his chest.

Micro-Ice kick flipped over a defender and hurried into the penalty box. Micro-Ice took his shot. The ball flew at the goal, blue energy swirling around it. But Kernor was ready, letting out a grating metal yell. The yellow energy slowed the ball to a stop, guiding it perfectly into her hand.

"She's so good!" Growled Micro-Ice, hurrying back downfield.

The Rykers were on offence once more. Mark was barged past and Mei tackled empty space as the Ryker leapt out of the way.

Three Rykers were in the penalty box, without opposition. Derek slammed into the Ryker on the ball without a second thought. Throwing her to the floor. A buzzer sounded around the pitch. A red light flashed and a circular machine floated towards Derek.

"You idiot!" moaned Mei, "you just gave them a penalty!"

The machine let out a red screen which surrounded Derek. It then rose into the air taking Derek out of the action.

"Kernor's going to take the penalty, get ready Ahito!" Aarch said through the goalkeeper's earpiece.

Ahito watched as the Ryker dressed in black walked slowly towards the ball, laid out in front of the goal. She clenched her fists immersing herself in yellow flux, Ahito began to use the breath.

Kernor charged at the ball, firing it at Ahito. Ahito caught the ball head on.

But the force of it made him stumble backwards, over the line. The ball disappeared, leaving him empty handed.

2-0 to the Rykers!

"They've only got six players on the field at the moment," groaned Rocket.

"I hope they can turn this around," said Thran. Yuki was biting her lip nervously, she was certain that she couldn't have saved that penalty either.

"Ok, let's go, attack!" Roared Aarch.

Tia was on the ball, heading quickly up the pitch. She passed to Mark. Mark dribbled past a defender. Mark passed to Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice crossed it, high. D'Jok was ready. He knew what to do. D'Jok leapt into the air, preparing to overhead kick it into the goal. But it just didn't work like that.

Without the breath, D'Jok merely landed back down on his back. Kernor grabbed the ball and gave D'Jok a pitying look.

"What happened to you?" Kernor asked jokingly.

A buzzer signalled half time. The Snow kids returned miserably to the locker room.

"So, what was that?" Asked Aarch angrily, "you've beaten the Rykers before, it's like you've all forgotten how to play!"

"Derek cost us a penalty!" Cried Mei, eager to shift the blame.

"If he hadn't, they would have scored anyway because you came out too far Mei!" Roared Aarch, "you two were not working as a team!" Mei looked down to the ground, unable to hold Aarch's angry gaze. Derek smiled a small smile.

"D'Jok what's happened to you?" Questioned Aarch.

"Me?" Replied D'Jok, looking worried, "nothing. I'm just not getting any good passes." Aarch looked as though he didn't believe D'Jok but he carried on regardless.

"You are good enough to beat them," insisted Aarch, "so I'm not switching players around because I want you seven to act as a team! Now go show them how to play a real match!"

* * *

The ball burst out of the centre and the Rykers instantly took possession. Mark rushed in to try and stop the attacker but was blasted out of the way by the terrifying Metal Yell.

"Don't let them throw you around! Mei, Derek, stop them!" Screamed Aarch.

Mei sprinted towards the Ryker attacker stopping a few yards in front of her. Mei swirled her hands in a circle, creating a huge blue shield. The Ryker pulled to a halt and unleashed a scorching beam of yellow flux that crashed into the shield, shattering it to pieces.

However Mei had held the Ryker up long enough for Derek to take the ball out from under her feet and start a counter attack.

"See how much better it is, when you work together?" Smiled Aarch.

Derek passed the ball to Mark. Mark sprinted down the left wing, before crossing the ball into the penalty box. Micro-Ice was ready. Micro-Ice flipped into the air, the breath emanating from every pore in his body. He headed the ball towards goal with extreme speed.

Kernor was used to extreme speed, letting out a screech like nails on a chalkboard, Kernor shot a beam of yellow at the incoming ball. The ball slowed right down and drifted slowly into Kernor's outstretched palm. Kernor grinned maliciously.

"Damn she's good," growled Micro-Ice.

"We're good too!" remarked Tia, sprinting after a Ryker attacker.

In the locker room, the four remaining Snow Kids were cheering the others on.

"That Mark is pretty good you know," said Rocket thoughtfully, watching as Mark kicked the ball out from between a Ryker's feet.

"All he needs is the Breath and he can take your place," laughed Thran.

Mark hoofed the ball to D'Jok, who was waiting at the halfway line. D'Jok dribbled towards the goal, going round two defenders as he did. He was close to the goal now, almost in the penalty box. He knew that if he had the Breath then he could score from here, but he didn't have the breath. D'Jok pulled his foot back, preparing to shoot anyway.

Suddenly a Ryker smashed into him, throwing him to the ground. A buzzer rang out across the field. The Ryker offender was lifted up out of the match and a free kick was awarded to the Snow Kids.

"Go on D'Jok let's go!" Chattered Micro-Ice, eager to get back in the game.

"Yeh, but, maybe… Mark should do it," said D'Jok decisively.

"Why D'Jok?" Asked Tia.

"Mark's new to the team, he should have a chance to try a free kick," explained D'Jok feebly, but the others accepted his reasoning.

"Good luck Mark," smiled Tia, getting into position.

Mark gulped as he stepped in front of the ball. Ahead of him, three tall Rykers formed an impenetrable wall, to his left he could see Tia being held back by a Ryker defender, D'Jok hanging back far away from the penalty box, Micro-Ice and Mei jostling for position towards the goal. Kernor dropped into a low defensive stance, Mark began to wonder what there was he could do?

Mark swung his foot at the ball, hard. It soared around the wall and towards the goal. But it wasn't quite on target, it began to curl up into the air away from the goal. Kernor let out a scratchy cackle.

However, Mark's shot had been right on target. Not to score, but definitely for an assist. Tia leapt into the air leaving her Ryker defender stranded. Tia twisted her body and kicked the ball from upside down in mid air.

In the changing rooms Rocket gasped as the ball flew towards the goal, blue flux flying off the back of it. Kernor's eyes widened in surprise as the ball cannonballed its way towards her. She leapt through the air, arms outstretched, but the ball just slipped through her fingers.

2-1 to the Rykers!

"Great goal Tia!" Cried Aarch, "Now go get another one!"

"Just have to ask!" Grinned Micro-Ice.

"Do you think they're going to win?" Thran asked Rocket in the changing rooms.

"I can't say, this is going to be a tricky one," mumbled Rocket. The four of them watched the match from the view screen.

The Rykers were merciless. They dominated possession, smashed through defence and put Ahito on his toes.

However Ahito would not go down without a fight. Stopping every shot and holding the team together by the seams. They were exhausted. Sprinting up and down the pitch had taken its toll and all seven players were gasping.

"There's only two minutes left! You need to score!" Shrieked Aarch.

"Aarch, their vitals are lagging," tried Simbai, but Aarch ignored her, he was too swept up in the game.

The Rykers were on the ball once more, sprinting past an exhausted Mark and avoiding Tia. Mei skidded at the attacker but she wasn't fast enough. The Ryker changed directions and circled Mei.

Derek saw his chance. He barged past the Ryker, grabbing the ball and luckily not getting penalized. He booted it to Tia before collapsing to his knees besides Mei.

Mei lay, gasping, on her back. "We do work pretty well together," remarked Mei.

"Hmm," sneered Derek, "It seems I'm doing most of the work." Derek got to his feet leaving an open mouthed Mei, staring at his back.

Tia saw the three defenders ahead of her and knew she had to pass. Micro-Ice had no space, Mark had fallen behind. She had to pass to D'Jok. He might not have played his usual today, but she was counting on him. Tia passed to D'Jok.

D'Jok took the ball and began to head for goal, every fibre of his being begging for the Breath to initiate.

But it didn't.

D'Jok shot the ball at the goal with as much force as his fluxless body could give him. Kernor didn't stop it, but the crossbar did. The ball bounced off the goal and shot up into the air. D'Jok groaned, had he just lost them the match?

Suddenly D'Jok saw the ball fly into the goal, assisted by plenty of blue flux. Beside him, Micro-Ice dropped to the floor, grinning happily.

The scores are tied at 2-2!

"Oh yeh!" Laughed Micro-Ice.

The buzzer went. It was a draw.

* * *

"You played well in the second half," conceded Aarch, "but unfortunately it wasn't enough. A draw is alright but we wanted a win."

"D'Jok what happened to you, you didn't use the breath all match," asked a concerned Mei, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone alright!" Barked D'Jok, shaking her hand off and storming off, out of the locker room.

"Mei…" Sighed Tia.

"I'm fine," she snapped, turning away from the team. They wouldn't see the tear roll down her face.

**I hope you like this story! Continue to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"So D'Jok wussed out then?" Sneered Sinedd, glaring angrily at the small striker in front of him.

"Nah, he just couldn't bare to see your ugly face," replied Micro-Ice sweetly, turning on his back on the squeaky-voiced Shadow.

Sinedd growled, black smog spitting from his finger tips. He went to take his place at the centre of the pitch. Looking up, he noticed the Snow Kids new striker. She had dreadlocks and a fat metal ring in her lip. She looked ready for the match, a small smile playing across her face.

The ball shot into the air. Rose gasped as Sinedd teleported up into the air, rematerializing high up above them. Sinedd passed the ball to the right wing, where a wraith like Shadow player was waiting.

Thran ran at the attacker but the player merely teleported through him, leaving Thran coughing in his wake.

Mei tried to slide tackle the Shadow. It half worked. Mei hit the ball from the players feet, but sent it high into the air. Sinedd teleported into the air, inches from the ball, black smog circling him.

Yuki gulped. Her first match, barely a minute into the first half, her first chance to save, would she muck it all up? Sinedd blasted the ball at Yuki. She leapt at the ball. She was so close. The ball slipped through her fingers into the back of the net.

1-0 to the Shadows!

Yuki punched the grass with her hand. Mei and Thran sighed sadly, how could this have happened already?

"Nice try loser," giggled Sinedd, strutting off back down the pitch.

"It's alright Yuki, we can recover," assured Aarch into Yuki's earpiece, but she wasn't listening. It was her fault. She knew it. She could never be a Snow Kid. She just wasn't good enough.

Yuki looked up, tears forming in her eyes. Micro-Ice had hurried over.

"Bad luck Yuki," smiled Micro-Ice, pulling Yuki back up to her feet. "Come on, we've got loads of time to catch up!" He grinned. Yuki looked at his smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Micro-Ice," she whispered.

* * *

"Is it always so tense with the Snow Kids?" Asked Mark, bemusedly. He and Ahito had slipped out of the locker room and gone to see if they could find a cafeteria.

"No, normally we all get along. But everyone's a bit stressed about only drawing with the Rykers, we don't do that often," explained Ahito.

"Poor Mei," sighed Mark.

"Poor D'Jok," answered Ahito, "he can't seem to use the breath at the moment."

"Ah the Breath," sighed Mark, "I can't wait to get me some of that!"

"It's the best thing ever! No wonder D'Jok's missing it!"

"So Rocket and Tia are…"

"Going out? You bet, they're kind of shy though, so they don't show off too much."

"There's enough show offs already, have you seen Micro-Ice around Rose?"

Ahito laughed, "hey Mark, I wonder how they're doing in the match. I hope Yuki's ok for her first game."

* * *

"Mei, Thran you need to help Yuki, keep those attackers away!" demanded Aarch.

Mei and Thran nodded, charging at the incoming Shadow attacker. Thran blitzed the attacker as Mei took possession. She sprinted off down the pitch towards the Shadow's goal. She passed the ball to Rocket, he took it perfectly and continued on.

"Nice work Rocket, keep it flowing!" encouraged Aarch.

Rocket hurried down the pitch when suddenly he found himself confronted by a shadow, turning to go the other way he found another Shadow, ready to block. Turning to run backwards he discovered a third. He was completely surrounded.

Rocket closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This helped him to concentrate and The Breath began to swirl around him.

Rocket rolled the ball onto his foot and did a side somersault over one of the hapless Shadow defenders. The Shadow gasped as Rocket's legs span over him. Rocket punted the ball across the pitch to Rose.

Rose hurried into the penalty box her eyes set on goal.

"Rose, shoot!" Demanded Aarch.

Rose pulled her leg back to the kick the ball, but found it dragged from her feet by the Shadow goalkeeper. The Shadow goalkeeper chuckled as Rose stomped off angrily.

"Bad luck Rose," said Micro-Ice kindly, but she pushed past him angrily.

A loud buzzer sounded for half time and the snow kids swarmed into the locker room, feeling despondent.

"I can't believe it," sighed Aarch, "we're down, again, at half time."

"Sorry coach," mumbled Rocket.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to yourselves!" insisted Aarch. "You WON the Galactik Cup, are you really going to let these guys push you around?"

"Come on guys, we can still do it!" Announced Tia, jumping to her feet. "Who's with me?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I am!" said Rocket, softly, placing his hand in Tia's.

"Me too!" Grinned Micro-Ice.

"Let's do it!" Laughed Thran.

Mei, Rose and Yuki placed their hands lightly on the pile, all three of them thinking about other things. Rose, of her spoilt goal. Yuki, of the goal she let in. Mei, the relationship that was slipping through her fingers.

"GO SNOW GO!" They all chanted and then hurried back to the podium. Leaving only D'Jok and Derek in the locker room.

"So," began Derek, "you think they have a chance?"

"Of course they do, we won the Galactik Cup remember," replied D'Jok.

"Yes, but the Shadows are the best team in the galaxy, hardly easy to beat," smiled Derek, "and you…"

"What about me?" Barked D'Jok defensively.

"What are you? Without the breath?" He asked, smiling innocently.

"No…I…leave me alone…" mumbled D'Jok rolling onto his side, so that he didn't have to see Derek anymore.

* * *

"Don't let them score!" Begged Aarch as he watched the Shadow attackers move swiftly towards the Snow Kids goal.

Thran shot a beam of blue at the attacker, but he teleported out of the way, leaving only black smog. Mei charged at the attacker, but he span past her, leaving her panting on the floor.

Once more, the Shadow had only to defeat Yuki to score. The Shadow blasted the ball at goal and Yuki let out a squeal of fear.

The entire team held their breath as the ball flew at goal. They sighed happily when they saw it stop, firmly in Yuki's grasp.

"Brilliant save Yuki! I knew you had it in you!" Cried Aarch, through her earpiece and Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, Yuki that was awesome!" Yelled Micro-Ice from halfway across the pitch. Yuki was glad that he wasn't too close as she began to blush.

Yuki hurled the ball to Tia and then let her shoulders drop as she took a calming breath.

"Just because Micro-Ice didn't see you blush, doesn't mean that I didn't," grinned Thran, giving Yuki a smug look.

"Me…and Micro-Ice?" Yuki feigned surprise, "not a chance."

"Whatever you say little cousin," replied Thran walking off towards the left wing.

* * *

"Rose pass the ball!" Demanded Aarch, but she wasn't listening.

"I'm going to score," she whispered to herself, she was sure of it. She dribbled round a defender. As another came at her she dragged the ball back and went round him. She sprinted towards goal, she was nearly there.

"ROSE, PASS!" Yelled Micro-Ice.

Rose glanced over at the small striker, but decided against it, she was almost in the penalty box.

Sinedd rammed past her, taking the ball and knocking her to floor.

Rose punched the floor with her fist and got angrily to her feet, ignoring Micro-Ice's helping hand. Micro-Ice gave her a hurt look as she swept past him, teeth gritted.

Sinedd booted the ball to a Shadow attacker who advanced on the Snow Kids half. Rocket and Tia ran for the ball but they both tackled thin air as the Shadow passed to one of his buddies.

Mei, breath swirling around her, charged at the Shadow attacker. Still in her mind was D'Jok's treatment of her and she felt anger and strength coursing through her muscles.

Mei kicked out the defender, her foot catching against his shins and bringing him to the floor.

The harsh buzzer rang around the stadium as Mei was lifted into the air, surrounded by red glass. The Shadow supporters booed her loudly.

"Look out Yuki, they've got a free kick," gasped Aarch.

"Oh no… Mei…" sighed D'Jok, in the changing rooms, watching as Sinedd prepared to take his shot. Mei sunk down to her knees, watching Sinedd run at the ball.

Sinedd blasted the ball at goal. Yuki dived through the air. In the opposite direction.

Yuki hit the floor, eyes glued to the ball flying at the opposite side of goal.

All the Snow Kids watched with open mouths as the ball span towards the goal. All but Micro-Ice.

Micro-Ice leapt to Yuki's aid, diving foot first at the ball. He deflected the ball from danger and Thran began to move back up the pitch, ball in tow.

Micro-Ice dropped to the floor, panting heavily.

"Thanks… so much…" mumbled Yuki, looking at the young boy lying on the floor.

"No…problem," he wheezed, "I'd better…get…going…"

Yuki watched Micro-Ice hurry off down the pitch. She couldn't help but watch his butt as he ran.

* * *

Rocket found himself once more stuck between three defenders. He looked around anxiously, looking for some sort of opening. There wasn't one.

With a roar he unleashed a surge of Breath. The blue flux burst out of him from all sides, throwing the defenders backwards like scraps of paper, blowing in a breeze. Rocket saw his chance to score and took it, firing the ball like a torpedo at the goal.

The goalkeeper's eyes widened as the ball flew towards him, he clenched his eyes fearfully. But Sinedd teleported to his rescue. Stopping the ball in mid air and advancing back up the pitch.

"Damn you Sinedd!" Growled Rocket as the raven haired Shadow sprinted past him.

Rose tried to slow him down but he merely phased straight through her, leaving her coughing behind him.

"Stay focused Rose," encouraged Aarch, "Micro-Ice, Get the ball back!"

"Just have to ask!" Grinned Micro-Ice, unleashing an explosive burst of blue flux as he sprinted towards Sinedd.

Micro-Ice slid round Sinedd, taking the ball and tripping the angry Shadow. Micro-Ice, still on the floor, span on his back, his legs twisting like a helicopter. He struck the ball hard, sending it perfectly to Tia.

"That was stupid of you Micro-Ice," spat Sinedd, glaring down at the Snow Kid striker.

"Taking the ball from you?" Questioned Micro-Ice, "I'd say you were more stupid for letting me have it!" He grinned, waving to Sinedd as he hurried to get back into the match.

Tia kicked the ball high into the air, higher even than the Shadow's teleport range. She leapt into the air, twisting like a spinning top. Then, she uncoiled, letting her right leg swing round with incredible force. The ball shot towards the goal, denting the crossbar as it rebounded. Tia dropped sadly to the floor.

"Rocket, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be, we're going to win!" he reassured her. She looked fearfully into his eyes and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Tia began to blush and was slightly relieved when she saw Thran running their way with the ball and was able to get back into the match.

"Micro-Ice, make good use of this!" Yelled Thran as he passed. Micro-Ice caught the ball on his chest and hurried towards goal, sure that this time, he would score.

Sinedd had other plans.

Sinedd ran straight into Micro-Ice throwing him to the floor and kicking him in the shins as he went down.

"You see what happens?" He growled as Micro-Ice groaned on the floor, clutching his leg.

"What the hell was that for!" Shouted Rose as she raced onto the scene.

"This has nothing to do with you, little girl!" snapped Sinedd.

"When you attack my team mate, I think it has something to do with me!" retorted Rose, her eyes filled with hatred for this cocky striker.

The buzzer emanated around the stadium and Sinedd was lifted into the air beside Mei. He gave her a look and she returned an equally frosty one.

"You alright?" Asked Rose, holding out her hand for Micro-Ice to take.

"um…yeh…fine," replied Micro-Ice slowly, surprised that Rose was being nice to him. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. She patted his shoulder with a smile and then ran off to get in place for the free kick. He tried to pretend he was fine as he hobbled back into his usual place.

"Good luck Rocket," Tia whispered to the Snow Kids captain as she went to stand by the goal. Rocket took a deep breath and took a few steps back from the ball.

"You know what to do Rocket, show us your magic," said Aarch in the Captain's earpiece.

Blue flux swirled around the captain as he stepped towards the ball. He took another step and pulled his leg back. Everyone on the pitch watched the ball with peeled eyes. Mei and Sinedd stared at it intently as Rocket smashed his foot into it. D'Jok, Derek, Mark and Ahito watched it as it soared in an arch around the wall of Shadow players. Aarch, Clamp and Dame Simbai watched as the goalkeeper dived for the ball. Rocket watched as it landed comfortably in the back of the net.

The scores are tied at 1-1!

"That's how its done!" Roared Aarch.

D'Jok felt a little bit of sadness, Rocket clearly hadn't lost his command of the Breath. He watched as Mei dropped from the penalty zone back into the match, he could see that she was angry and he felt bad.

"You've got all seven men on the field and you've equalised! You have five minutes to score again!" Yelled Aarch and the Snow Kids all nodded in agreement.

Tia and a Shadow taking Sinedd's place, prepared for the kick off.

"Take her out!" Snarled Sinedd in his earpiece and the Shadow nodded.

The ball launched into the air and both players leapt up to greet it. Blue and black flux smashed together creating a huge bright glare. Rocket had to shield his eyes and when he looked back he saw Tia drop to the floor.

"TIA!" He wailed, sprinting across the pitch towards her. She was lying on her back on the floor, moaning slightly.

"Tia, what happened?" Asked a concerned Rocket.

"Rocket, don't lose concentration now!" Implored Aarch as a Shadow streaked past Rocket with the ball.

Mei and Thran ran together at the Shadow, desperate to stop this last minute attack. The Shadow saw them coming and teleported into the air, throwing both defenders to the floor with the force of the Smog.

The Shadow passed high into the air, where another Shadow appeared. The same thing happened and the ball got even higher, a dot in Yuki's vision. Then, the Shadow took his shot.

The ball fell from the sky like a meteor, spelling impending doom for Yuki. Her eyes grew wide as the ball neared the goal, there was no one to save her this time. She leapt at the ball, but she just wasn't fast enough. The ball blasted straight through the net, leaving a scorching hole in the Snow Kids goal.

2-1 to the Shadows!

"No…" whimpered Yuki, lowering her head.

"You've got one minute left, don't give up yet, Snow Kids!" ordered Aarch.

The ball shot into the air. Tia and the Shadow faced off, but in the end the blonde haired girl was able to secure the ball for her team. From the corner of her eye she saw Sinedd drop back into the match.

She kicked the ball over a defender and then passed to Rocket. Rocket streaked down the pitch, outrunning two Shadows on his way. He crossed the ball to Rose.

She headed it forwards and ran onto it. A defender came straight for her but she merely kicked the ball through his legs and ran round him, continuing towards the goal. She passed the ball to Micro-Ice, who took it on his chest and made his way into the penalty box.

He ran as fast as he could. He was so close to the goal. He saw Sinedd running in but he had enough space to shoot.

He pulled his right leg back and his left leg, injured earlier by Sinedd, buckled underneath him. Micro-Ice toppled to the floor, the ball rolling slowly into the goalkeepers hands.

"END GAME. SHADOWS WIN 2 TO 1!"

* * *

"I told you the Shadows were good," grinned Derek maliciously in the locker room.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think this cup was a good idea?" Clamp asked Dame Simbai. The two of them had slipped outside whilst Aarch was talking to the Snow Kids.

"I did, but now, I'm not sure," replied Dame Simbai. "Mei taking that shot to the stomach in the Rykers game and Tia getting blasted in the Shadows one and on top of those two, Micro-Ice badly injuring his leg, it just doesn't seem worth it."

"It's because they won the Galactik Cup, every team is playing their most aggressively." Explained Clamp.

"I'm worried, how much more can they take?" Asked Dame Simbai, more to herself than Clamp.

* * *

"Our last match: the Cyclops," said Aarch, "we have not done very well today," he admitted. "So we need to win this last match."

Aarch took a deep breath and all the Snow Kids looked down miserably. "The Shadows have won the Quad Cup hands down. You need to beat the Cyclops, to have a chance of coming second."

"Now then, starting squad:

In Goal: Ahito

Defence: Thran and Derek

Midfield: Rocket and Mark

Attack: Rose and D'Jok"

"Sir, I'm not sure I can play," admitted D'Jok.

"Micro-Ice can't play on that leg D'Jok," explained Aarch, "I'm sorry but you have to play."

Clamp hurried into the room, "Snow Kids, its time to get on the pitch."

The players filed out of the locker room. D'Jok looked back to Mei as he left, but she refused to even look at him.

"Mei?" asked Tia softly, once they'd all gone.

"Yes?"

"What's the matter with you and D'Jok?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Mei mumbled, getting to her feet and heading out of the locker room. Tia was left alone.

"Where are Micro-Ice and Yuki?" she wondered.

* * *

"This was such a good idea Micro-Ice!" Grinned Yuki as she looked out at the view of the lake.

"And the food's great as well," he answered, tucking in heartily.

"Chill out Micro-Ice, no one's going to steal it from you," laughed Yuki.

"Sorry," mumbled Micro-Ice, feeling red from embarrassment. There was a slight awkward silence and then,

"I bet I can finish mine before you!" challenged Yuki, shovelling food into her mouth.

"You're on!" answered Micro-Ice, stabbing his fork into the meal.

* * *

Rocket gasped as the Cyclops ran together creating a shield of bodies around the player with the ball. Mark was pushed out of the way, Thran and Derek were unable to reach the ball, however they tried.

The Cyclops' dispersed, leaving the one on the ball in perfect position to shoot.

"Ahito, watch out!" Gasped Aarch.

The ball flew at goal, but Ahito was ready. Surrounding himself in blue flux, he grabbed hold of the crossbar and swung like a monkey, deflecting the ball away from goal.

"Yes Ahito, nice work!" Grinned Aarch.

The Cyclops' roared with fear as they realised that all their players were in the Snow Kids half, leaving their half undefended.

Rose sprinted towards the goal, she had no opposition but the goalkeeper. She was ready to score. She looked at the goalkeeper and noticed that his eye was beginning to spin.

"Rose, don't look into his eye!" But it was too late. A sharp stabbing pain shot into Rose's head, causing her to fall to her knees, clutching her temples. The ball rolled across the floor, straight into the goalies grinning hands.

"Come on Snow Kids, I know you can do it!" Encouraged Aarch.

Rocket ran at the Cyclops on the ball and dragged the ball out from under his feet. However the Cyclops wasn't just going to let himself get pushed around. The Cyclops' eye glowed blue and Rocket was frozen in place, the ball rolling slowly away from Rocket's feet.

"No, Rocket…" growled Aarch.

"I'll take that!" Grinned the Cyclops as it took the ball, it waved back to Rocket as it trundled down the pitch towards the Snow Kids goal.

"Quick, take the ball before they clump together!" Ordered Aarch.

Derek launched himself at the small one eyed alien, shoulder barging the alien. It span in an ungainly pirouette before collapsing. Derek stomped down the pitch, as a Cyclops ran at him he gave it a wrathful look and the alien whimpered and fell back.

Derek passed the ball to Rose, who took the ball on her chest. She bounced the ball onto her knee and kicked it over a Cyclops defender. She ran at the goal. Once more, there was nothing stopping her. The Cyclops' goalkeeper's eye began to spin again. But this time Rose kept her eyes clenched shut, refusing to even look at the goal.

She felt her foot connect with the ball and she skidded to a halt. Fearfully, she peeled open her eyes. The ball was lying in the back of the Cyclops' net.

1-0 to the Snow Kids!

Rose squealed with excitement, jumping up and down at the prospect of her first ever goal. She pulled Rocket, Mark and D'Jok into a crippling hug and then sprinted off down the pitch whooping.

"Is that the same Rose that came onto the pitch with us?" Asked a bemused Mark.

The buzzer rang for half time and the Snow Kids, for once feeling happy, jostled into the locker room.

* * *

"This has been wonderful Micro-Ice," Smiled Yuki, as they walked down the main boulevard. "And it's totally taken my mind off of my failure."

"What failure?" Replied Micro-Ice incredulously, "you were awesome!"

"Thanks Micro-Ice," she said softly. She linked her arm through his and for a moment their eyes met, before Micro-Ice looked away, embarrassed. Yuki put her hand on Micro-Ice's cheek and turned his face to face hers. "Really, thank you so much for everything you've done for me," She leaned up and brushed her lips against Micro-Ice's before pulling her arm from his and heading into the Football complex.

Micro-Ice stood stunned.

"Are you coming or what?" Giggled Yuki, poking her head back out through the door.

* * *

"Don't let them dominate!" Yelled Aarch.

Thran ran at the Cyclops but the alien kicked the ball through the defender's legs and then slid through himself leaving Thran looking surprised.

Derek charged at the Cyclops, slamming into him and sending him toppling to the floor. The red light flashed again and Derek was penalized. The red screen let itself down on top of Derek, lifting him into the air.

"Damn it! Derek don't play so aggressively," demanded Aarch. "Ahito, get ready for the penalty!"

The Cyclops stepped towards the ball, Ahito dropped into a defensive stance. Then its eye turned blue and Ahito was frozen just like Rocket had been.

The Snow Kids gasped as they saw their goalkeeper stuck to the spot and the ball flying towards goal.

"Ahito, no!" Wailed Aarch.

Ahito's eyes bulged as he begged his body to move, the ball racing closer and closer. At the last moment, Ahito broke free of the Cyclops' spell and burst into action. He unleashed a burst of the Breath and cushioned the ball in a blue, ghostly hand. The ball floated gently into Ahito's grasp.

"Nice work Ahito!" Grinned Aarch.

Ahito smiled goofily and then kicked the ball downfield to Mark. Mark ran down the pitch towards the Cyclops' goal. He saw two Cyclops run at him and gulped as he realised it was too late to turn back. The two Cyclops slid towards Mark, desperate to take Mark off the ball.

Mark watched as the Cyclops slid towards him. At the last moment Mark squeezed his feet together, trapping the ball and hopped into the air. The Cyclops gasped as they slid straight underneath the Snow Kid midfielder.

Mark landed back on the floor, the ball bouncing into the air as he let go of it. Mark swung his foot at the ball, sending it flying at the goal. The Cyclops goalkeeper leapt for the ball, but it slipped through his fingers, flopping into the back of the net.

2-0 to the Snow Kids!

"I did it!" Roared Mark, cart wheeling across the pitch and laughing.

"Nice work Mark, brilliant goal!" Grinned Aarch.

D'Jok watched as the Snow Kids congratulated Mark, but he couldn't feel happy. They were winning, he should be happy. But without the Breath, it was as though he had lost a part of himself. He felt almost empty inside.

D'Jok made his way over to the centre of the pitch. He found himself standing opposite a Cyclops attacker, both players prepared for the kick-off.

The ball shot into the air and D'Jok was able to take the ball easily from the stunted alien opposition. He dribbled around a defender and then kick flipped the ball into the air to get round the next.

"I have to score! It's my destiny!" chanted D'Jok to himself, running towards goal. D'Jok fired the ball as hard as he could at goal. It raced towards goal, but at the last moment it curled away, falling into the space around the edge of the pitch.

"Bad luck D'Jok," said Aarch.

D'Jok cursed under his breath as he stomped over to Mark.

"Wow D'Jok, I'd of thought that you'd be happy to be winning," Mark joked, "am I missing something?"

"It's the Breath," moaned D'Jok, "I'm nothing without it!"

"Me and Rose scored without the Breath," insisted Mark, "I'm sure you can do it!"

"That's easy for you to say," mumbled D'Jok hurrying off to the left wing, leaving Mark looking less than amused.

* * *

The Cyclops stormed down the pitch pushing through Rose, Micro-Ice, D'Jok and Mark.

"Thran, Derek's still in penalty, it's all on you!" Ordered Aarch, watching as the Cyclops drew nearer and nearer to the lone Snow Kids defender.

Thran gulped and then began to sprint at the incoming Cyclops attacker, the Breath swirling around him.

Thran squeezed his eyes tight as the Cyclops began to use his mind power. Eyes shut, Thran clamped the ball between his two feet, pushing the Cyclops feet apart. Thran launched himself high into the air, the ball still at this feet.

Jumping up, up, up into the sky, over the very scoreboard.

Thran whooped as he span in a diver-esque front flip, narrowly avoiding the girders which held up the electronic board. He opened his feet and kicked the ball hard, sending it flying down to D'Jok.

D'Jok swung his leg back and connected with the falling ball with all of his force. The ball flew at goal, racing past the goalkeeper and sinking into the back of the net.

3-0 to the Snow Kids!

* * *

"Finally we won one!" Grinned Aarch and the whole team grinned back.

"However," he continued, suddenly looking more grave, "we only tied second place with the Rykers and the Shadows were way out in front. We're not going to win a Galactik Cup with that playing."

"But it was great practice and we've had a chance to see where we need improvement," encouraged Clamp.

"Alright everyone, its time to go to the ship and we'll head back to Akillian," announced Aarch and the Snow Kids flocked out of the locker room.

Mei and D'Jok were left in the locker room, each staring into the others eyes.

"You were great," she said softly.

"I was lucky," replied D'Jok breaking their eye contact and turning away.

"D'Jok, please," she called, grabbing his arm. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

He looked down at her little hand, clasped around his big arm, like a baby and its father. "I just need to think," he answered, peeling Mei's hand off and letting it drop to her side.

D'Jok slowly walked out of the locker room, leaving Mei standing in shock.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Keep on reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

The strikers and midfielders stood on the halfway line, the ethereal land of the holo-trainer spinning around them. In front of them Mei, Derek, Thran and Yuki stood in their way of the goal.

"Alright, now is a chance for you to practice working on your own. Remember tomorrow is the Galactik Cup qualifiers. Our match against the Red Tigers."

"Ha, the Red Tigers? We'll crush them!" Laughed Micro-Ice.

"Never be overconfident!" Replied Aarch angrily, "the Red Tigers will have been practising like crazy for the whole year preparing to take you on again! And I'll tell you this: they'd love to knock you out of the tournament right away."

"Moving on. Yuki, Derek, Mark and Rose don't have the Breath yet, so we're going to train them till they do!" Announced Aarch. "You will go one at a time! D'Jok you're up first."

D'Jok nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping towards the just-materialized ball. The others watched him intently, they all knew that D'Jok hadn't been himself recently. Outside Aarch was watching closely as well. Had D'Jok really lost the Breath?

D"Jok kicked the ball in front of him and began to head up the pitch, eyes on the defenders in front of him. Thran came at him first but he managed to kick the ball high into the air and spin past him. Derek ran at him next but D'Jok was ready dragging the ball in the opposite direction and leaving the lumbering defender flailing.

Mei watched him running towards her.

She took a deep breath and the Breath began to swirl around her. She sprinted at her red haired boyfriend and attempted to slide tackle him. However D'Jok was ready. He clamped his feet round the ball and hopped over Mei's attack.

Still in mid air D'Jok pelted the ball at goal, but, without the breath, it wasn't nearly fast enough and Yuki cushioned the ball into her chest as she stopped it.

"Nice save Yuki," murmured Aarch, but he was more worried about D'Jok's lack of Breath. D'Jok stomped back down the pitch. Mei held out her hand for him to pull her up, but he ignored it, leaving his girlfriend slumped on the pitch floor.

"Ok, Micro-Ice, you're turn." Micro-Ice grinned as he ran onto the ball. He was definitely on his game at the moment, dribbling straight through Derek. Then, he tricked Mei and Thran into bumping into one another in their attempt to stop him. Micro-Ice giggled as he found himself without a defender.

He pulled his leg back to shoot, but suddenly realized it was Yuki in goal. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at the girl who had so captured his attention.

This moment of hesitation was enough for Derek to slide the ball out from under Micro-Ice's feet and punt it off the field.

"Micro-Ice you need to commit more," sighed Aarch, "Mark let's go." It was clear that Aarch was not happy with the team's performance. They definitely were not playing like Galactik Cup champions and Aarch was becoming increasingly worried about the upcoming tournament.

They just weren't up to scratch when it came to goal scoring. He watched as Mark lost the ball to Thran before he even reached the penalty box. Rocket was forced to shoot from far out because of the high level of defence and because of that the ball wasn't fast enough and Yuki managed to deflect it away from goal.

"Defence is working very well, but offence is lacking," Aarch said to Clamp and the technician nodded back to him.

Tia was up next. She took the ball and started off down the pitch, concentrating deeply. She dribbled past Derek, escaped Thran and kicked the ball through the legs of Mei. Tia shot the ball at goal with 200 volts of blue flux. The ball flew into the back of net before Yuki had a chance to do a thing.

"Brilliant shot Tia!" Laughed Aarch. Yuki swore under her breath and watched as Tia strolled back down the line.

"Last up, Rose!" Rose nodded, annoyed at being last to go. She was going to make sure that last wasn't least. She hurried down the pitch, avoiding Thran narrowly. She kick flipped the ball over Mei, leaving her panting on the floor.

Derek charged at her, eyes fixed on the ball. Rose smiled sweetly and shot the ball straight through his legs. The ball span through the air, taking Yuki by surprise and slotting comfortably into the back of the net.

"Great work Rose!" Encouraged Aarch, "alright that's enough."

The Snow Kids watched as the pitch slowly returned to white cubes and then slowly disappeared into thin air.

"Nice work team, head to the showers." Smiled Aarch, the team slowly seeped out of the room leaving only Yuki and Micro-Ice standing in the training room.

"That was an awful training session," whined Yuki.

"Why? It wasn't that hard," Asked Micro-Ice.

"But I let in two goals," she sighed, "maybe I'm not cut out to be a Snow Kid."

"What are you talking about?" Gasped Micro-Ice, "Of course you are!" She looked at him as though expecting him to be joking, but he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You are a brilliant goalkeeper." Yuki looked into Micro-Ice's blue eyes and she could tell that he was being completely honest.

"Thanks Micro-Ice," she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips, before turning away. "You'd better have a shower, I don't want you smelling of sweat on our date tonight," she called back to him.

Yuki slipped into the corridor and bumped straight into the large form of Derek.

"Sorry," she smiled, but he fixed her with a piercing look. "What?" She asked him, bemused.

"So you're all smiles now?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She replied.

"You weren't so happy at the Quad Cup, were you?" He answered.

"No…I guess not," she responded, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"You're the weak link," he said plainly.

"What?" She cried.

"You lost us a match, you let in two goals, you're bad in training!" He explained viciously, "I don't know why you're still here. Ahito should be the goalkeeper, you don't deserve to be a Snow Kid."

Yuki was shocked, filled with rage and sadness at the same time. She wanted to tell him that he was an idiot, but she couldn't. She knew that there was wisdom in his words.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned away from Derek, her foot squeaking on the linoleum floor. Derek grinned as she trailed away, he was very good at his job.

* * *

Derek booted the ball through the air. Alone in the holo-trainer he felt more free and he handled the ball much better. He had set up a load of clone attackers to come at him and he was enjoying taking each and every one out.

From the corner of his eye, Derek saw a clone race towards goal. The clone was fast and Derek could see that it was about to shoot. Derek clenched his fists and an explosion of black emerged from his body, swirling around him like a dark tornado.

Derek disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared in front of the clone. With a laugh, Derek took the ball out from under the clone's feet.

"30/30 attackers stopped!" Announced the intercom. Derek grinned to himself as the holo-trainer dissolved leaving him standing alone in the middle of the training room.

Alone that is, except for Mark.

"That…that was the Smog!" Gasped Mark. "You're a Shadow!"

"Oh dear," drawled Derek, "you know my little secret."

"I'm telling the others! You're not going to mess up the Snow Kid's chances!" Mark insisted, heading towards the door. Derek launched himself at Mark, twisting the smaller boys arm behind his back and putting his muscular arm around his neck.

"I wouldn't do that," hissed Derek.

"What are you going to do?" Croaked Mark, "kill me?"

"No," replied Derek, "But I could tell them about your parents." Mark looked round to Derek, a shocked expression on his face.

"How do you know about my parents?" Spluttered Mark.

"Oh yes," chuckled Derek, letting go of Mark, "I know all about your parents. Do you think the Snow Kids will be happy to know about your little…secret?" Derek asked with a slimy smile.

"You're not going to get away with this. I hate you." Hissed Mark.

"Oh well, I'm not really here to make friends," replied Derek, making his way to the door. At the last moment he turned back and said, "If you tell anyone about my secret, I'll know. And you will lose your place on the Snow Kids."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oooooooo conflict!**


	8. Chapter 8

The snow bit at her face and tugged in the folds of her clothes. Yuki screwed up her eyes as the flurry of snow, sleet and hail whipped her face.

The snow storms on Akillian were famous for their ferocity, Yuki began to wish that she had chosen a better time to run away.

* * *

"Hey Thran, do you know where Yuki is? I can't find her anywhere," Micro-Ice asked Thran as he entered Thran and Ahito's shared bedroom.

"Looking for your girlfriend are you?" giggled Thran. Micro-ice punched him on the arm, but only lightly to show that Thran was right.

"I wonder where she could be?" muttered Micro-Ice to himself.

"Don't worry, she'll be around somewhere. After all its our match against the Red Tigers today."

"The Red Tigers? They don't stand a chance." Giggled Micro-Ice. He headed towards his room to see if Yuki was in there.

She wasn't.

But Micro-Ice did notice a scrawled note lying on his bed. He picked it up and read the scribbled message, gasping as he went.

_Dear Micro-Ice,_

_Tell the others I'm sorry, _

_I'm not good enough to be a Snow Kid. _

_I hope to see you all on TV some time. _

_Good luck and good bye._

_Yuki_

"Thran!" Yelled Micro-Ice hurrying into his friends room again. "Read this," he demanded, shoving the note into Thran's hand. Thran's eyes scanned the paper and they widened as he realised what it said.

"Yuki is gone?" Gasped Thran.

"I know, it's terrible!" Moaned Micro-Ice, "Has she broken up with me as well?"

"That's not why I'm worried," snapped Thran, "Have you seen the weather?" Micro-Ice looked out the window and saw the chaotic flurry of snow that was cascading to the surface of Akillian.

"Oh God," mumbled Micro-Ice, biting his bottom lip.

"What if something's happened to her?" Asked Thran, concerned.

"We've got to go find her!" Decided Micro-Ice.

"What?" Shrieked Thran, "There's no time, we've got to play the Red Tigers."

"We can go find her and be back in twenty minutes," retorted Micro-Ice, "There's plenty of time.

A few moments later Thran and Micro-Ice pushed open the doors of the Akillian stadium and made their way out into the snowstorm. Wrapped up warm; gloves, scarf, coat, they peered through the sea of white in search of Yuki.

Micro-Ice and Thran stepped up high onto a snow shaft, looking across the landscape for a streak of ginger hair. Suddenly they felt the snow crumble beneath them. The two boys screamed in unison as they fell into an abyss.

* * *

"Rocket? Where are Yuki, Thran and Micro-Ice?" Asked Aarch looking thoroughly concerned.

"I don't know sir," replied Rocket apologetically.

"Where could Micro-Ice be?" asked Rose, looking worried.

"How dare they be late for this match!" exploded Aarch, filled with anger.

"I'm sure it's something important, they wouldn't be late for just anything," consoled Mei, but Aarch wasn't having any of it.

"There is nothing more important than this match!" Barked Aarch, "Don't any of you realise that if you don't win this match, it's over. You lose the cup, you lose everything."

"Sir, we can still play without them," insisted Mark.

"It looks like we're going to have to," moaned Aarch. "Alright I'm going to have the move the formation around a little bit.

"In goal: Ahito

Defence: Mei and Derek

Midfield: Tia and Rocket

Attack: D'Jok and Rose"

"Aarch," began D'Jok, "I don't think I can play today."

"D'Jok I know you've been having a tough time at the moment, but being part of a team means playing matches," growled Aarch.

"I can't!" D'Jok yelled back. All the others fell silent, no one had yelled at Aarch before.

"D'Jok you listen to me," began Aarch.

"No Aarch, maybe I don't want to be a part of this team anymore!" D'Jok roared, storming out of the locker room and slamming the door, leaving them all in awkward silence.

"Well…" sighed Aarch, he looked as though he couldn't go on. His team was failing him.

"Ok," said Clamp, taking Aarch's place, "Mark you go at midfield, Tia you'll have to play up in attack."

The players all nodded, eager not to get Aarch any angrier than he already was.

* * *

"The day is here!" Screamed Callie Mystic into her microphone, "today the Red Tigers and the current champions, the Snow Kids, will face off to see who will represent Akillian in this years Galactik Football cup!"

"That's right Callie," agreed Nork, "the bookies are giving odds of 30-1 against the Red Tigers winning! The Snow Kids are sure fire winners of this match!"

"Yes, but Aarch is playing a new and very different line-up compared to his old team! No Micro-Ice, D'Jok or Thran and new, untrained, players in their place. It's a risky move by Aarch!"

"And the players are all on the field now," continued Nork, "and kick-off is in ten seconds!"

The ball shot into the air and Rocket instantly took it from his red clad adversary. Rocket dribbled around an unskilled defender and shot the ball across field to Mark.

Mark took the ball on his chest and continued down an unmarked wing. At the last second he skidded 90 degrees and chipped the ball up into the air. Tia sprinted to underneath the ball and then launched herself into the air leaving her defender trailing. She contorted her body in mid air, blue flux swirling around her. She swung her foot round to connect with the ball.

The ball shot into goal, leaving the Red Tigers goalkeeper standing, completely shocked.

"Wow a goal by the Snow Kids already!" Shrieked Callie, "clearly the Snow Kids are just leagues ahead of the Red Tigers!"

Rocket grinned as he took the ball from the kick-off again. His worries had been for nothing. Rocket dribbled around the first defender and then moved on to the second one. He was surprised when the ball was tackled out from under his feet.

"Rocket, don't get overconfident! Get that ball back now!" Roared Aarch.

Mei obliged, taking the ball back and heading back up the pitch. She sprinted all the way down the line, dribbling past countless Red Tigers. She moved into the centre of the pitch and took the shot.

The ball flew at goal, blue flux crackling off the back off it. The ball smashed into the crossbar, leaving a dent and flying back off it.

Mei sighed as the Red Tigers began back down the pitch. The Red Tigers passed the ball around Mark and completely avoided Rocket.

Derek was left alone on defence against the incoming Red Tiger. Mark gasped suddenly realising what Derek was going to do.

Derek ran at the Red Tiger, as though about to tackle him and then, at the last moment, Derek turned and fell as though twisting his ankle. The Red Tiger was left alone. Ahito wasn't prepared. The ball flew into the Snow Kids goal.

"And it's 1-1!" Gasped Callie. "The Red Tigers have equalized!"

"You see!" Bellowed Aarch, "that's what happens if you become overconfident!"

"Mei!" Called Mark, sprinting over to the long haired defender. "You have to handle all the defence."

"What?" asked Mei, confused.

"Look," began Mark, struggling to find the words, "I just don't trust Derek…"

"I know what you mean," agreed Mei, "sometimes he acts so weird."

"Well," Mark tried again, "I just don't think he's very good on defence…"

"Alright Mark." Replied Mei, "I'll try and play even more defensively. Now go get ready for the kick-off!" She ordered.

"This match is far closer than anyone could have predicted!" Yelled Callie.

"Although the possession has been 67 to the Snow Kids, it's still one all as we head into the last ten minutes of the first half," announced Nork.

"But the Red Tigers are on the ball once more! And heading for the Snow Kids goal!" Screamed Callie, watching the streak of red race across the pitch.

"However, Mei has been playing very defensively today!" Answered Nork as Mei took the ball back and reversed the play.

Mei kicked the ball down field to Mark. Mark span past a defender and headed towards the Red Tigers goal. He saw Tia and Rose standing in the penalty box. He kicked the ball towards Tia.

Tia ran towards the ball, but stumbled, gasping to the floor. "I can't…play…in…attack…it's too hard" wheezed Tia, on her knees on the floor. The ball drifted past her into empty space.

Rose was ready. She sprinted towards it, leaping over Tia's kneeling body. On her landing, she swung her foot at the ball with all her force and sent the ball spiralling towards goal. The goalkeeper leapt through the air, but to no avail.

"And Rose has scored!" Hollered Callie, "Snow Kids 2, Red Tigers 1! With only a few minutes left till half time, the Snow Kids have pulled away!"

"Nice work Rose!" Cheered Aarch, "only a little bit left, don't let it slip!"

"Here comes the kick-off!" Announced Nork.

Rocket quickly took the ball and sprinted down the pitch, leaving his opposing Red Tiger in a spin. He kicked the ball up into the air and then did a half-somersault, sending it spinning towards goal. But the goalkeeper was ready jumping into the way and clutching the ball to his chest.

Rocket sighed as the goalkeeper threw the ball out to a defender, he watched as Tia struggled to chase him but ultimately couldn't keep up.

"Rocket! Keep your eye on the ball!" Demanded Aarch and Rocket flicked back into his head to see a red flash hurry past him.

Mei raced towards the attacker, committing herself completely to the tackle, but the Red Tiger suddenly crossed the ball, leaving Mei stranded.

It was the Red Tiger against Derek.

Derek charged at the Red Tiger, easily taking the ball and twisting, so his back was against the Red Tiger's chest. Then, suddenly, he slipped, throwing his arms backwards and catching the ball with his foot.

It was flawless. You would have assumed that it was a mistake if you were there, unless of course you were Mark.

Ahito was caught off guard. The ball rolled, almost lazily, into the Snow Kids goal.

"I don't believe it!" Gasped Callie, "an own goal by Derek of the Snow Kids! It's two all at half time!"

"Do you think the Snow Kids are "sure fire" winners then Callie?" Asked Nork jokingly.

"Not at all Nork!" replied Callie, "If the Snow Kids continue to play like this, they don't stand a chance of holding onto their title."

* * *

Micro-Ice regained consciousness slowly. He found himself inside a cave, a blanket snuggled around him and a fire crackling in front of him. He looked to his left and saw Thran sleeping soundly, making little noises in his sleep. He looked up and saw Yuki, who was staring right back at him.

"Yuki, did you…?" Began Micro-Ice.

"Did I help you?" She asked, "yes, you took a pretty nasty fall. But you should be alright, although I'm a little bit worried about Thran, I think he might have damaged his leg somewhat." She was being strangely formal, as though awkward about being with Micro-Ice.

"Why did you run away?" He asked quietly.

"I…" mumbled Yuki, "I didn't feel I was good enough to be a Snow Kid."

"Of course you are," insisted Micro-Ice angrily, "everyone has a bad day, stop being so hard on yourself."

There was silence, only the fire crackling filled the lonely cave.

"Did you come looking for me?" Asked Yuki tentatively.

"Yeh," grinned Micro-Ice, "we came to save you from the snow storm." Yuki giggled, the first time she had shown any happiness since Micro-Ice had awoken.

"You think you saved me?" She asked, bemused. "In case you hadn't noticed I saved you two back there!"

"Well," mumbled Micro-Ice embarrassed about being rescued by a girl, "I would have saved you eventually."

"Oh would you?" Laughed Yuki. "Very well, then let me thank you for that." She slunk over to him her eyes locked on his. She slid her hand down his chest and leaned in for a delicate kiss. The kiss turned from delicate to passionate, their tongues dancing together, their hands stroking over one another's bodies.

"Do you mind?" Said an irritated voice from Yuki's left. Yuki grinned as she pulled away from Micro-Ice and went to see Thran. She whispered as she left, "unlucky for you, I never got to really thank you."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**NEXT TIME: **

**Will they beat the Red Tigers?**

**Will Yuki return to the team?**

**Will Mark continue to keep Derek's secret?**

**Will D'Jok leave the team for good?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're drawing with the Red Tigers! The Red Tigers!" Stressed Aarch. All the Snow Kids looked down at the floor, unable to keep Aarch's angry gaze. "It's as though you don't realise how important this match is! Forget what the bookies say, you can and you will lose this match if you continue to play like this!"

Aarch heard a sound from behind and turned to see Yuki and Micro-Ice help Thran through the door. Thran was limping and had his arms around Yuki and Micro-Ice's shoulders.

"How nice of you to join us," growled Aarch sarcastically, "Where the hell have you three been?" The three of them were silent for a moment and then Yuki opened her mouth.

"Sir," she began, "it was…"

"My fault," interrupted Micro-Ice, "I convinced Thran and Yuki to go for a walk before the game. I didn't realise that the snow storm was coming." He explained meekly. Thran and Yuki acted as though about to respond, but Micro-Ice raised his hand to silence them.

"You went for a walk?" Screamed Aarch incredulously. "Don't you realise that I'm responsible for you! If you'd run off and got killed then I'm the one in trouble! How could you be so stupid?" Thran, Micro-Ice and Yuki looked down at their feet, unable to take Aarch's tirade of anger.

"Aarch, maybe I should have a look at Thran's ankle," soothed Dame Simbai, walking over to Aarch.

"Yes," he muttered and then louder, "Yes, take him away, get all of them out of my sight."

Dame Simbai helped Thran to limp out of the room and Micro-Ice and Yuki followed them out sheepishly.

Aarch sighed deeply and then turned to his players. "You lot can win this, just play like you mean it."

The Snow Kids got to their feet and hurried out of the locker room.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on them?" Asked Clamp once they had all left.

"I don't think I was hard enough," answered Aarch stepping over to the view screen.

* * *

"I think its just sprained, but I'll have to take a closer look," smiled Simbai looking at Thran's bare ankle. In the other room Micro-Ice and Yuki sat, looking exhausted. Yuki put her hand on Micro-Ice's knee and smiled at him, gratefully.

"Thanks so much for taking the blame," she said softly.

"No problem," answered Micro-Ice, "I told you that I'd save you."

"Oh yes," Yuki replied seductively, "and I told you, that I would thank you."

She put her leg over Micro-Ice so she was straddling him and began to kiss him passionately. She stroked her hands through his hair and Micro-Ice felt as though he were in heaven.

* * *

"Nice tackle Mei, now lets attack. Don't stop!" Ordered Aarch.

Mei dribbled around a midfielder and passed the ball up to Mark. Mark turned his foot to a precise angle and the ball rebounded perfectly. Straight to Tia, confusing a Red Tiger defender.

Tia leapfrogged over a defender assisted by plenty of flux. She landed on the defenders shoulders and used him to power herself into the air.

She span gracefully, performing an elegant back flip and slotting the ball comfortably into the back of the net.

"A second goal for Tia of the Snow Kids! It's 3 to 2! Snow Kids have taken the lead!" Screeched an excitable Callie Mystic.

Rocket gave Tia a tight hug and then drew away looking embarrassed. Tia leant up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, Rocket and Tia really are the heart of the Snow Kids." Smiled Callie.

"With ten minutes left to go, can the Red Tigers pull it back?" Asked Nork.

The ball shot into the air and Rocket immediately took it, cart wheeling over his red adversary. Then he kicked it to Rose. Rose ran to goal, narrowly avoiding Red Tiger defenders. She punted the ball at goal but it was just deflected. Rose shook her head and sprinted off back down the wing.

"Bad luck Rose," Said Aarch, in her earpiece. The attacker sprinted past Rocket and headed up towards the Snow Kids goal.

Mark saw it coming, Mei was too far away. Derek was going to screw up again.

"Ahito!" He yelled in his earpiece, "watch out for Derek!"

Derek tripped, again. But Ahito was ready, scooping the ball up into his hands and grinning.

"Derek keep your eye on the ball," demanded Aarch, unaware of anything out of the ordinary to do with Derek.

Ahito kicked the ball back out to Mei. Mei was thinking about Derek. One mistake is an accident. Two: a bad day. But three? Three definitely meant something.

Mei passed the ball down to Rocket. Rocket crossed the ball to Tia, who sprinted down the pitch.

"Here goes Tia, will she score a hat-trick?" Gasped Callie.

Ti was racing towards goal, when suddenly she was thrown to the side by a vicious tackle. As though hit by a train she flew through the air, before slamming onto pitch, skidding a few yards.

Rocket burst across the pitch towards her, pushing past a couple of Red Tigers.

"Tia?" He gasped urgently. She moaned slightly, sitting up. She took his outstretched hand and Rocket pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded slowly.

"The Snow Kids have been awarded a free kick, which their captain, Rocket, will take," announced Callie.

Rocket took a few steps back from the ball. He glanced over to Tia who was rolling her shoulder, clearly in pain. He looked across to the defender who had hurt Tia and the defender smirked back at him.

Rocket clenched his fists and the Breath began to swirl around him. He ran towards the ball pulling his leg back and shot the ball hard. It was off target.

The ball was far to the right of the goal and the Goalie began to laugh. He stopped laughing when the ball rebounded off the defender who had hurt Tia and flew into the goal.

"Wow! Rocket scores by rebounding off the Red Tiger's head!" Laughed Nork.

"That will teach him to leave Rocket's girlfriend alone!" Giggled Callie. "It's 4-2 and it looks as though the Snow Kids will be representing Akillian in this year's Galactik Cup."

* * *

"Coach?" Asked D'Jok entering the room cautiously.

"What is it D'Jok," Aarch answered coldly, "I though you'd left my team."

"Coach," D'Jok began, "without the Breath I'm nothing. I'm just holding the team back." D'Jok looked as though he was about to cry and Aarch felt his anger residing.

"I'm going to go see my dad," D'Jok said, "maybe I can become a Pirate."

"What? You can't leave the Snow Kids D'Jok," answered Aarch, completely shocked, "it's where you belong."

"Not anymore," sighed D'Jok, "tell Mei…" he choked on his words for a moment, "tell her I'm sorry."

With that D'Jok left, slinging a bag over his shoulder and heading in the direction of the astroport.

Aarch sighed, today had not been a good day. He was too old to be having such mood swings, between rage and misery.

"Aarch," Said Clamp, breaking Aarch's train of thought, "the match is over. The Snow Kids have won!"

"I knew they would," Aarch answered without much emotion, "But now the hard part starts and to be honest I don't think they have much of a chance."

Aarch swept out of the room, leaving Clamp to congratulate the exhausted Snow Kids.

* * *

"You'll have to stay off that ankle for a bit Thran," explained Simbai, helping Thran to his feet and handing him a pair of crutches.

"Can I still go to the party?" Thran asked tentatively.

"Of course you can!" Laughed Simbai and Thran hopped quickly out of the room.

Thran entered the Akillian pub and was met by the entire Snow Kids team and all their parents.

"We're through Thran!" Laughed Micro-Ice, hugging Thran tight, "we're in the cup!"

"Well I can't play for a bit," muttered Thran, "Thanks to you and Yuki!" He glowered. Yuki giggled putting her arm around Micro-Ice and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"What do you mean, D'Jok's gone!" Repeated Mei, shocked at what Aarch had said.

"He went to go see his dad," explained Aarch, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I guess," mumbled Mei, "I just don't see why he wouldn't tell me he was leaving."

Tia sat at the edge of the pub, not joining in with the festivities. A noise behind her made her look back to see Mark towering over her.

"Tia?" He asked, "are you alright?"

"oh… I'm fine… I just don't feel very well…" mumbled Tia.

"You should go see Dame Simbai," replied Mark, concerned.

"No…no I'll be alright," answered Tia. "Why aren't you celebrating with your parents?"

Mark visibly stiffened, pulling away from Tia and getting to his feet. "They couldn't come," he said bluntly.

"Why…" Tia began but Mark cut across her.

"They just couldn't come alright?" He asked angrily, "I'm going to bed."

"No, Mark, don't," Tia called after him, feeling bad.

"I'm tired," he replied, walking out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Asked Rocket, walking over to Tia.

"Oh, nothing," She replied, as Rocket sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, putting his arm around the petite blond. "You took a pretty bad foul back there."

"Don't worry about me," she smiled back at him, although inside she was still feeling somewhat queasy.

"Hey look the group choices are on!" Gasped Rocket. Everyone shushed each other into silence and the TV was turned right up.

"It's time to find out the groups," announced Nork, beaming a dazzling smile at the cameras. Behind him an enormous glass globe held the 32 balls of everyone in the tournament. "All the qualifiers are over and now the wait is over, the Galactik Cup group stages are about to begin."

The silence rang in everyone's ears as they gazed open-mouthed at the screen. A powder blue ball rolled out of the machine.

"In group A: the Snow Kids!"

The entire room burst into smatterings of conversations that were quickly silence as everyone waited to see their three opponents.

An orange ball rolled out of the machine, followed by a purple one and finally a fungus-like green one.

"The Snow Kids will be facing…"

The entire room held their breath, waiting to discover their upcoming opponents.

"The Wambas, The Pirates and The Xenons!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**D'Jok's gone! (For now)**

**The Snow Kids know their group!**

**Yuki's back!**

**Please, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dame Simbai?" asked Tia tentatively as she slipped into the medics room. The room was filled with plant life and Tia could just see Simbai's head poking out from behind a row of ferns.

"Dame Simbai?" She called a little louder and Simbai rose up with a quizzical look on her face. "Um… its just…" She struggled to get the words out.

"You're not feeling well?" Simbai asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes," smiled Tia, "How did you know?"

"Oh I have a six sense about these things," laughed Dame Simbai, "now please come sit down over here."

* * *

"I'm telling you bro, the Xenons are scary!" Warned Thran, leaning on his crutches as they made their way into the common room.

"It doesn't matter how scary they are, the Snow Kids can beat them!" Grinned Ahito, settling himself on one of the sofas.

"Have you seen their main striker?" Asked Rocket, walking over to the two brothers, holding a stack of papers.

"His name's Lurg," said Rocket, handing Thran a page filled with stats. "He's got 85 accuracy on his shots and an average of 140Km/h for them!"

"Really?" Gasped Thran, "Those stats are incredible in comparison to D'Jok's who's averages can be a little sketchy…"

Ahito yawned heavily, and people wondered why he was always sleeping!

"Our first match Mei!" Sighed Mark, looking out the enormous glass window to the inhospitable surroundings. "A home match against the Xenons! I just know we can win!"

"Yeh…" replied Mei dreamily, but she wasn't really listening to Mark, she was just wondering where D'Jok was.

"Listen up Snow Kids!" Yelled Aarch as he, Simbai and Clamp made their way into the room. "Today is our first match of the Galactik Cup!"

The Snow Kids erupted into cheers and Aarch struggled to silence them. "Yes, I know its very exciting, but please let me finish my sentence before you have a street parade!"

"Now then, as I was saying today is your first match against the Xenons. Don't expect it to be easy!" Warned Aarch. "You've never played them before, the Xenons are a very strong side!"

"They're favourites to win the whole cup," Thran chipped in.

"Yes Thran, they are!" Agreed Aarch. "You've made your way into the cup, but now it's time to prove yourselves! You are the Galactik Cup champions! Don't ever forget that! Now its time for the line up."

"In Goal: Yuki," Ahito hung his head sadly but he accepted that Yuki hadn't had as many chances to play as he had.

"In Defence: Mei and Derek," No surprises there, with Thran injured, they were the only two defenders left.

"In Midfield: Rocket and Mark."

"Sir, what about Tia?" Asked Rocket.

"Tia's not feeling too well at the moment," replied Simbai, "I think its best if she doesn't play this match."

"Oh…" answered Rocket, shocked to discover that Tia was ill, she hadn't said anything to him.

"And in attack: Micro-Ice and Rose."

Rose grinned at Micro-Ice, "We're gonna win it!" She cried, holding out her hand for a high-five.

Slowly, as though afraid it was a trick, Micro-Ice extended his arm and slapped his hand against hers.

"Remember this is a home game, everyone's going to be watching," Grinned Aarch, "Get out there and make us all proud."

"GO SNOW GO!" Cried the team, before making their way out of the common room.

* * *

The podium lifted into the air, carrying the seven Snow Kids within it. The doors opened and they found themselves in an enormous stadium, coated in ice. The sound was deafening as the crowds went insane with excitement. Rose and Mark looked around incredulously, the stands were definitely a lot fuller than the match against the Red Tigers.

"Don't mess up Yuki," smirked Derek.

"You know what?" Retorted Yuki, quietly so that only Derek could hear, "last time I checked, you were the one who's been screwing up every match."

Derek acted as though about to reply and then scowled as he realised he had nothing to say.

Opposite they could see the Xenons dismounting and filing out across the pitch. They were large and bulky with scaly reptilian bodies, their eyes were cold and Lurg, their star player, fixed the Snow Kids with a steely glare.

"Let's go team!" Yelled Rocket and the team hurried off to their places. Rocket took the spot opposite Lurg and both captains stared at each other defiantly.

"Here we are Nork!" Screamed Callie, "The Xenons against the Snow Kids, the match everyone has been waiting to see!"

"The Snow Kids are at a real disadvantage here though, no star striker D'Jok." Nork explained.

"And no Tia, she played so well in the Red Tiger match, I wonder where she is?" Asked Callie.

"And without Thran and Ahito, the Snow Kids have lost their strong wall of defence," said Nork, thoughtfully.

"Here's the kick off!" Gasped Callie and both presenters turned to watch the match.

Rocket and Lurg leapt into the air, blue and green flux crackling off one another. Lurg took the ball, ramming Rocket with his shoulder. Rocket fell back to the ground and Lurg began to make his way up the pitch.

Mark sprinted over to Lurg, but the reptile just span round Mark, leaving the Snow Kid trailing. As Lurg approached the defence, Mei began to run towards him.

Lurg stopped the ball and slammed the floor with his fist. A line of green shot across the pitch, engulfing a shocked Mei and freezing her on the spot.

"That's the impressive Heat of Xenon!" Gasped Callie.

"Mei won't be moving for a bit!" Said Nork.

"Yuki, watch out! He's going to shoot!" Warned Aarch.

Yuki gulped and set her eyes on the ball. Lurg punted the ball at goal with all his force and Yuki watched as it streaked towards her. She leapt through the air and just caught it, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Great save Yuki!" Encouraged Aarch.

"Looks like you're the one "messing" up Derek!" Hissed Yuki.

Yuki kicked the ball out to Mark who bounced it off his chest and dribbled around a Xenon defender. He then crossed the ball all the way across the pitch to Micro-Ice.

Micro-Ice hopped over a slide tackle with the ball clamped between his feet and then hurried on towards goal.

Micro-Ice was suddenly confronted with a reptilian defender, watching his every movement. He feigned left and the Xenon darted left but then returned. He feigned right and the Xenon did the same thing.

Micro-Ice was thinking of what to do, when the Xenon unleashed a blast of green and kicked the ball out from under Micro-Ice's feet. The Xenon sprinted past, shoulder barging Micro-Ice to the floor.

"You alright?" Asked Rose, her head swimming into view. Micro-Ice nodded, lying on the floor of the pitch. Rose offered her hand and Micro-Ice took it. She lifted him to his feet and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine," she smiled, "come on, lets go!" She sprinted off, her dreadlocked hair waving behind her.

The Xenons passed the ball around Rocket leaving him stranded in the centre of the pitch. Lurg was on the ball again and making his way toward goal. Mark and Mei run towards him together. They stood in front of him, blocking both sides of his attack.

Lurg growled viciously and then launched himself into the air, green flux sparking off him. The force of his jump threw Mei and Mark to the floor. Lurg pulled his foot backwards and blasted the ball at goal.

Yuki didn't stand a chance. The ball flew into goal before she had even reacted.

"1-0 to the Xenons!" Shrieked Callie, "that shot was almost 160 km/h!"

"Lurg is on top form today," remarked Nork, "I'm not sure that this Snow Kids team can beat them, even on their home ground."

"Come on Snow Kids! Don't give up!" Yelled Aarch, watching as Rocket and Lurg prepared for the kick off.

Lurg was brutal, his flux engulfed Rocket and threw him back out, looking frazzled. Lurg stormed up the pitch, but Mei was having none of it.

Mei felt the Breath explode into life around her and she felt the power it gave her. Lurg prepared to shoot, but Mei was too fast, skidding under his pulled back leg. Mei got quickly to her feet and passed out to Rose.

Rose dribbled around a midfielder and headed onwards. A defender got into her way and she turned her back to him. She rolled the ball onto her foot and threw it into the air, up and over the defender. She then hurried onwards, almost at the goal.

She didn't see the tackle coming. A Xenon slammed into her, throwing her to the floor. The crowd erupted into boos as the Xenon reversed the play and no foul was awarded.

"WHAT? How is that not a foul?" Shouted Micro-Ice at the little computer Ref. He flicked the lens of the screen angrily and suddenly the red light started flashing.

"About time," he remarked. But the red light was not for the Xenon, it was Micro-Ice. Micro-Ice complained and yelled as he was lifted into the air and out of play.

"Why does he care so much about Rose?" Yuki thought sadly to herself. But then she had to leave her thoughts as she saw Lurg make his way towards the Snow Kids goal.

Lurg kicked the ball at goal at an insanely fast speed. Yuki leapt through the air, arms outstretched, in an attempt to catch it. But it was too fast.

"2-0 to the Xenons!" Screeched Callie.

"It really does show that the Snow Kids, just aren't up to the task without their star players, Rocket, Mei and Micro-Ice just aren't enough!" Answered Nork.

"But check out the Xenons, they truly are hot favourites for this cup!"

"Come on team, we can still do this!" Shouted Aarch.

"So what about the Snow Kids? Do they have a chance?" Asked Callie.

"Well Callie, Yuki has been doing pretty well in goal, but without the Breath she just doesn't have a chance of saving Lurg's stronger kicks. Mei can't handle all the defence on her own and Derek has been more or less useless."

"I know what you mean Nork, Derek is definitely a strange choice for the Snow Kids. But up in midfield Rocket hasn't been his usual self, he hasn't won a single kick off and we haven't seen any of his usual midfield dominance."

"And Mark?"

"Mark's been playing well, but again without the Breath he just doesn't have chance. What do you think about the attack?"

"Rose hasn't really had any chances to prove her worth and Micro-Ice…" Nork groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Arguing with the Ref is a stupid mistake, which you would have thought someone as experienced as Micro-Ice would be able to avoid."

"Well this isn't Micro-Ice's first time to tangle with the Ref, it happened before in their first group match last year against the Rykers."

"Oh and there's the half!" Announced Nork.

"Aarch is going to have a hell of a pep talk to give," laughed Callie.

* * *

"They're good, you knew that!" Growled Aarch, "Don't let them throw you around like that!"

"Sorry coach," mumbled Rocket.

"Listen," sighed Aarch, "we all knew that this was going to be your hardest match, but don't give up, you can do it!"

"We can do it guys!" Yelled Mark.

"Yeh, let's go kick some Xenon butt!" Laughed Rose.

"Now then, for the second half, I want to put Ahito in goal."

"Coach?" Asked Yuki sadly.

"Yuki you performed brilliantly, but I want to give Ahito a chance to play, ok?" Asked Aarch.

"Sure Coach," She replied glumly. She glanced over to Rose and Micro-Ice who were stuck in deep conversation.

"Micro-Ice, we can do it!" She insisted.

"Yeh… I'm sorry about getting penalized," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that," grinned Rose, "you were just trying to stand up for me!"

She leaned a little closer, "I find that very attractive." Micro-Ice let out a high pitched little giggle and Rose linked her arm through his.

"Come on Micro-Ice, let's go win!" She yelled and the two of them walked out of the common room.

Yuki shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the common room, leaving just Thran to watch alone.

"Man, I miss Ahito now!" Sighed Thran.

* * *

"It's almost time for the start of the second half Nork!" Smiled Callie. "Let's hope the Snow Kids are ready to play their hearts out!"

The ball shot into the air and Rocket and Lurg launched themselves into the air after it. Lurg went to barge Rocket out of the way, but this time he was ready. Rocket lifted his legs up and powered himself off of Lurg's shoulderm even higher into the air.

Rocket took the ball and dropped to the floor. He dribbled around a Xenon defender and then cart wheeled over a second one.

"Immediately we can see a large improvement from the first half!" Remarked Callie, "Rocket is about to shoot!"

Rocket blasted the ball at goal, the Breath swirling around him. The Xenon goalkeeper leapt at the incoming ball, he just connected with the ball and it rebounded away from the goal.

Mark darted into position and fired the ball once more at goal, but without the breath the Xenon goalkeeper didn't have much to worry about. The Xenon goalkeeper clutched the ball to his chest and roared loudly.

"Bad luck Mark," said Aarch, "don't ease up on the pressure, lets keep going!"

The Xenons began to race back up the pitch. Rose raced in front of the incoming Xenon. Using her body as a wall to prevent him. The Xenon slammed the floor with his foot and Rose was thrown into the air. She landed with a thud on her back.

"Rose!" Gasped Micro-Ice, sprinting over to her.

"I'm fine," she wheezed, getting slowly to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Asked a concerned Micro-Ice.

"It's fine, really," she whispered in his ear, before sprinting off, leaving Micro-Ice feeling very confused.

"Lurg is about to shoot!" Gasped Callie.

Lurg fired the ball at goal but Ahito was too quick, leaping through the air and cradling the ball to his chest.

"GO SNOW GO!" Roared Ahito as he rose to his feet.

Ahito kicked the ball out to Derek. Derek ran straight at a Xenon and was instantly tackled. Mei groaned as she realised she'd have to defend again.

She swooped in on the Xenon, with a sliding tackle. Her leg caught the Xenon's, sending him crashing to the ground. The red light flashed. The sirens screamed. Mei lowered her head as the red screen unfurled around her.

"A penalty!" Squeaked Callie, "two nil down and Mei has just given away a penalty! The Snow Kids couldn't be in a worse position!"

Lurg took the shot. It flew into goal. Ahito didn't stand a chance.

"3-0 to the Xenons, the Snow Kids are being thrashed!" Remarked Nork.

The Xenons played brutally, abusing the already exhausted Snow Kids. They rammed past them, froze them with the Heat of Xenon and knocked them over. With Mei in the sin bin and only Derek on defence the Xenons quickly scored again. And again.

"5-0 to the Xenons!" sighed Callie, "a dark day for Akillian, as our champions get crushed at their home ground."

Mei dropped back into the game, but it was too late to make any difference. Aarch had stopped encouraging them, every Snow Kid looked miserable, not catching each others eyes.

Mark clenched his fists angrily, it wasn't fair. They were good enough to beat the stupid Xenons. Mark chased down Lurg and tackled him roughly.

Mark sprinted up the pitch, feeling suddenly full of energy. He was breathing heavily, but he knew that he could do it. He dribbled around a first defender, a second, a third. Then, the Breath swirling around him, he shot the ball at goal.

The goalkeeper got in the way fast enough, but he wasn't quite strong enough. The force of the shot blew him backwards and he fell back into the goal, winded.

"5-1! A last minute attack from Mark proves fruitful," announced Callie, "at least some form of redemption at the very end of the match."

"And there's the end buzzer," said Nork, "end score Xenons 5, Snow Kids 1."

* * *

"Tia, I know what the problem is," said Dame Simbai slowly.

"That's great," smiled Tia, "I've been feeling so ill. So what is it?"

"Tia, I don't know how to say this," Simbai struggled with her words, "You're pregnant."

**Tia's pregnant!**

**The Snow Kids had a baaaad first match!**

**Without D'Jok, Thran or Tia do they stand a chance?**

**At least Mark has got the Breath now**

**Tune in next time for their match against the Wambas!**


	11. Chapter 11

The spaceship zipped through space, avoiding asteroids and heading for the large jungle planet of Wambasia. Inside, Clamp twiddled the steering wheel expertly, using tiny, precise movements to control the trajectory of the ship.

Rocket sat alone, looking out the window at the vast expanse of space. Tia had not come with them. She was ill. That was all she would tell him. She needed rest. She didn't want to talk right now.

Rocket hadn't been separated from Tia for a long time and her absence felt as though he had left a little part of himself on Akillian. He hoped that she would return soon.

In the centre of the ship, all the others were watching the end of the Xenon V Pirates game. Lurg pushed his way through the Pirate defence and blasted the ball at goal. The goalkeeper leapt for the ball, but it slipped through his fingertips and he crashed to the floor despondently.

"And that's the end of the match!" Announced Callie, "Xenons 4, Pirates, 0! A second win for the Xenons puts them in great position to win their group!"

"Yes and with little action from the Snow Kids…" began Nork but Micro-Ice switched off the TV with a groan.

"That puts the Xenons on six points!" Exclaimed Thran, now no longer on crutches.

"And the Wambas already have 3 because they beat the Pirates as well," said Mark.

"We're lagging right now," sighed Micro-Ice.

"So we need to beat the Wambas," grinned Rose.

"Kids!" Called Clamp through the intercom, "we're about to land, gather your stuff up."

* * *

"Wambasia's great," smiled Rose, "so hot! Do we get a chance to go sunbathing?" Rose asked Thran, as they walked together to the stadium

"Probably not," laughed Thran, "we're going to spend most of our time playing the Wambas."

"I hope we win," said Rose thoughtfully, "losing 5-1 kind of ruined my day you know?"

"If you and Micro-Ice play well then we have a chance of winning," explained Thran.

"Where is Micro-Ice anyway?" Asked Rose, looking around for him, as though expecting him to be standing in the road somewhere.

"Probably with Yuki," answered Thran.

"Right," replied Rose sadly, "of course."

Rose suddenly become quite silent, answering Thran's questions with simple one word answers. Thran and Rose entered the locker room and Thran was relieved to find the others sitting there, so he'd have someone else to talk to.

"Now, here's the line up," announced Aarch.

"In goal: Yuki." Yuki grinned and Micro-Ice gave her a little peck on her cheek, Rose watched them coldly.

"In defence: Derek and Mei."

"But sir?" asked Thran angrily.

"Sorry Thran, Simbai's orders." explained Aarch.

"Now then, midfield: Rocket and Mark"

"Attack: Rose and Micro-Ice."

Micro-Ice grinned at Rose, but, unlike last time, she just nodded to him, not showing any emotion.

"You've beaten the Wambas before, but don't get complacent! They know how to play and they will take advantage of any weak points!"

"Now get out there and make me proud!" Laughed Aarch. The Snow Kids poured out of the locker room leaving just Ahito and Thran to watch the match on the television.

"You think they can win?" Asked Clamp.

"I just hope they don't lose 5-1!" Answered Aarch.

* * *

"Here we are!" Giggled Callie, "Wambas versus Snow Kids, here on planet Wambasia!"

"These two teams have some bitter history, after the Snow Kids knocked the Wambas out of the final sixteen in the last Galactik Cup," said Nork.

"However today might be quite a different story," answered Callie, "after all, recently the Snow Kids have not been on their game, losing 5-1 to the Xenons and at the same time the Wambas have been playing very well, beating the Pirates 3-1."

"I think it's too close to call," laughed Nork.

"Well lucky for you Nork, you just have to watch the game, not bet on it!" Grinned Callie.

Woowamboo held out his hand and Rocket shook it firmly. The two captains prepared themselves for the kick off.

The ball shot into the air and the lithe Wambas captain powered himself off of Rocket's knee into the air. Woowamboo span in mid air, orange flux wafting off of him.

Mark whooped as the Breath began to swirl around him, he still hadn't got used to the sensation. He skidded across the floor, grabbing the ball from under the Wambasian Captain's feet.

"Nice tackle Mark!" Encouraged Aarch.

"The Wambas flux, the roar, may have met its match in the Snow Kids Breath," interjected Callie.

"Mark has definitely become a great player since grasping control of the Breath," conceded Nork.

Mark kicked the ball down the field to Rose. Rose dribbled around a Wamba and shot the ball at goal.

The Wambasian goalie was too quick though, catching the ball with his foot, the toes clasping together to hold the ball. He wagged his finger, spinning the ball round and round on his index finger, before spinning his leg round and kicking the ball back out into the fray.

"Bad luck Rose," called Micro-Ice, but Rose ignored him, walking off to her position.

Woowamboo sprinted down the pitch. As he hit the halfway line, Mark and Rocket ran up to him, shielding him from moving either way. Woowamboo leapt into the air the ball clasped in his foot, he span in a cartwheel over Mark and Rocket.

Both players gasped as Woowamboo landed on the other side of them and carried on down the pitch, waving back to them as he went.

Mei raced to Woowamboo, but he crossed to Lune Zera instead. Lune Zera, the red haired infamous striker of the Wambas, sprinted into the penalty box, avoiding a flawed tackle by Derek.

Lune Zera swung her foot at the ball. Yuki could tell where it would go. She leapt into the air, using her body to block the left half of the goal.

Unfortunately Lune Zera had been feigning a shot, the ball still safely at her feet. She giggled as she passed it lazily into the right hand side of the goal.

"And it's 1-0 to the Wambas!" Gasped Callie, "Yuki was easily tricked there!"

"Yuki, stay focused!" Ordered Aarch.

The ball shot into the air and this time Rocket took it from the Wamba, his blue flux subduing the orange roar. Rocket ran up the field dribbling around a Wamba and then kick flipping over a second.

"Micro-Ice, heads!" Yelled the Snow Kids captain as he passed the ball expertly to the small striker.

Micro-Ice took the ball and stopped it dead. Then, as Wambas closed in on him from all sides, he shot the ball at goal, crackling with blue flux.

The goalie leapt at the ball, kicking it away from harm. Micro-Ice groaned as Woowamboo began to advance back up the pitch.

Rose ran to try and stop him. Woowamboo turned his back to her and shot the ball straight up in the air. The ball rocketed up into the sky, curling over the scoreboard before dropping back down to the pitch, straight into Lune Zera's possession.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Mei. She felt the surge of energy as the Breath crackled around her. Lune Zera stopped the ball in front of her and she took her chance. Kicking the ball out from under her and blowing her backwards through the strength of the Breath.

"Wow, a great tackle from Mei!" Exclaimed Nork. "And the ball has reached Rocket, what can he do with it?"

Rocket booted the ball at goal, it raced towards the goal and looked certain to score, before suddenly curled away and dropped off into mid space.

"Ouch… clearly Rocket is not on his game today," sighed Callie.

The Wambasian Goalkeeper took the goal kick and sent the ball soaring all the way to Lune Zera, far in Snow Kids territory. Lune Zera dribbled around Derek and took the shot.

Yuki flew through the air like a torpedo, taking the ball and cushioning it against her chest.

"Brilliant save Yuki!" Grinned Aarch.

Yuki threw the ball out to Mark.

"I know what to do," laughed Mark, clenching his fists as the Breath materialized around him. Mark sprinted down the wing, spinning around two wambas, then kicking the ball through the legs of another and continuing.

"Mark is trying to re-enact the goal from his match against the Xenons, where he went the whole way himself!" Gasped Callie.

"Mark pass!" Screamed Micro-Ice, but Mark ignored him.

Mark drew closer and closer to goal, when suddenly a Wamba slammed into him, taking the ball and reversing play. Mark punched the ground angrily. He looked up to see the Wambas hop clean over Rocket.

The ball crossed the whole pitch, finding itself in the capable possession of Woowamboo. Mei sprinted over to him and blocked his journey, following his movements carefully. Woowamboo turned his back to Mei and then, with the heel of his foot, kicked the ball straight through Mei's legs.

Yuki gasped as the ball flew at goal, she leapt for the ball, but the ball began to curl away from goal. Yuki landed on the ground, hard. Lune Zera sprinted to underneath the ball and performed an acrobatic handstand, smashing the ball down into the open goal.

"It's two-nil!" Shrieked Callie, "The Wambas are showing us how strong they are and the Snow Kids are being destroyed in the process!"

"And there's the half! Let's hope the Snow Kids can get their breath back in this team talk." said Nork, watching the players make their way off the pitch.

* * *

The Snow Kids were lifted back into the locker room. All seven of them stayed in silence, shooting one another dark looks.

"Why can't you defend!" Snapped Mei.

"Shut up, little girl!" Ordered Derek.

"Don't call her, little girl!" Growled Rocket, stepping between Derek and Mei.

"What are you gonna do, short stuff?" Laughed the much taller man.

"What's the matter with you Derek?" Asked Yuki, "we're meant to be a team!"

"A Team? Ha!" Chuckled Derek.

"Maybe Thran should take over, you're not good enough," hissed Mei.

"What?" Barked Derek, "I'm a brilliant defender!"

"Really?" Gasped Mei, "because I've never seen you play "brilliantly"."

"Shut up! All of you!" Roared Derek, black smoke spitting from his finger tips. All of the Snow Kids stayed silent staring at Derek. Derek's eyes widened as he realised what he had done. Mark looked to his friends, was his secret about to be discovered?

"You're a Shadow!" Gasped Mei.

"You've been trying to make us lose!" Rocket spat incredulously.

"What's going on here?" Asked Aarch, making his way into the locker room.

"Derek is a Shadow!" Insisted Mei.

"What? Is this true Derek?" Demanded Aarch.

"Yes, coach," hissed Derek.

"You've been trying to get us knocked out," mumbled Aarch, in complete shock. All the Snow Kids fixed Derek with a look of hatred.

"Get out Derek," said Aarch quietly, "leave now!" He barked.

Derek grabbed his bag, being deliberately slow. He fixed Mark with a knowing stare and said, "goodbye Mark, I'll keep your little secret for now." And with Derek swept out of the locker room, leaving all the Snow Kids feeling shocked.

"Mark?" Questioned Thran, confused.

"I," began Mark, "have no idea what he's talking about." They all stayed silent, completely blind sighted by this event. Then Aarch broke the silence,

"Well, it's time to get back out there." It was strange, returning to normality after the shocking revelation. "Thran? You get your chance to play then, don't tell Simbai!"

Thran nodded and the Snow Kids walked in silence out of the locker room, each of them in shock.

* * *

"And here's the start of the second half," said Nork.

"Instantly we can see a substitution in the Snow Kids team, Thran for Derek. Obviously Aarch has had some doubts about his new defender's abilities," said Callie thoughtfully.

Woowamboo took the ball instantly, leaving Rocket coughing in his dust. Mei sprinted at Woowamboo, but the Wamba merely passed over to Lune Zera, completely avoiding the tackle.

Yuki groaned, assuming that Lune Zera would be able to shoot, having got round Mei. She was wrong.

Thran exploded into action, tackling Lune Zera with ease and passing the ball up to Rocket.

"Thran looks at home, clearly the Snow Kids defence has sorely missed him!"

Rocket and Mark performed a 1-2 avoiding two Wamba tackles. Rocket continued down the middle, seeing Micro-Ice and Rose ready to take the ball.

He chipped the ball into the air and Micro-Ice swooped up to take it. Micro-Ice headed the ball and the goalkeeper flinched preparing to save.

However Micro-Ice didn't head it at the goal, but straight down. Rose span on one leg and slammed the falling ball at goal. The ball zipped past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net.

"2-1! The Snow Kids are starting to play like the Champions they are!" Exclaimed Nork.

Rose couldn't help but grin at Micro-Ice, thanking him over and over for the pass. The Wambas surveyed them angrily, annoyed that they had let in a goal.

"Alright guys, you're playing well now! Don't let it slip!" Encouraged Aarch.

Rocket took the ball off the kick-off but was quickly tackled. The play switched from one way to the other as the Wamba's and the Snow Kids defence were stretched to their limits.

Mei and Thran watched as Rose was tackled and Woowamboo began to head back down their way. Mei and Thran turned to each other and gave each other a little nod. Then both of them burst into action, flux swirling around them.

Thran and Mei raced towards Woowamboo and prevented his advance up the pitch. Each of them blocking one side.

Woowamboo ran left but found Mei in his way. As he headed right he found Thran. Woowamboo tried leaping into the air but Mei and Thran followed him. Woowamboo released the ball in mid air and Mei and Thran both kicked it, together, downfield.

Mark took the ball on his chest and ran around Lune Zera who was trying to block him. He ran down the wing and then crossed the ball into the penalty box to Rose.

"Rose let it go!" Screamed Micro-Ice in his earpiece.

Rose nodded, leaping over the ball and leaving it to travel past her to Micro-Ice, who blasted it into goal.

"2-2! The Snow Kids have equalized!" Roared Nork.

Rose pulled Micro-Ice into a vicious hug, giggling with happiness. Yuki watched them both with a sour expression.

"You've got two minutes, you can score again!" Insisted Aarch.

The ball shot into the air. Rocket took it from Woowamboo. Rocket passed to Mark. Mark uses his new found breath to escape several attackers. He passed it to Rose. Rose took the shot…

But the Wambasian goalie was too fast thwacking the ball away with the side of his hand.

Rose gasped as the ball span round over her head. Lune Zera leapt into the air to take it.

Rocket and Mark charged at her but she cart wheeled over them, exuding orange flux. Mei and Thran charged at her.

Moments later she passed out to Woowamboo leaving both defenders stranded.

Woowamboo took a split second to prepare himself and then fired the ball at goal. Yuki leapt through the air, arms outstretched, but the ball slipped through her fingers.

"3-2 to the Wambas! And there's the buzzer! Game Wambas!" Shrieked Callie.

Yuki thumped the floor with her fist, unable to believe that she had lost it again.

**Oooo another loss!**

**Can the Snow Kids still make it through the Group stages?**

**Derek's gone, but is the team enough without D'Jok?**

**Will Micro-Ice choose Rose or Yuki?**

**You'll have to wait and see!!**


End file.
